


Luna and Sam: Love Story

by LunaLoudFan23



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 37,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLoudFan23/pseuds/LunaLoudFan23
Summary: A story about how Luna met Sam and they fell in love with each other. It switches between points of view.





	1. Love At First Sight

*Luna's POV*

It was just a normal day at school. Except wherever I went, people were talking about someone named Sam. I've never met this person before so I assumed it was a guy. Boy, was I wrong. In the cafeteria, I had a jam session with this dude and sitting behind him was a vision of loveliness. A girl with shoulder length blonde hair and a teal streak in the middle of her head wearing a light blue leather jacket, T-shirt with a roundel of the Royal Air Force on it, two piercings in both ears, burgundy jeans that had a rip in both knees, black studded belt and boots that were similar to mine only shorter and darker. She seemed cool. After the jam session, I was gathering up my stuff when suddenly a high voiced person came up behind me. "Need help with that?" the person asked. It was her. The girl I was just jamming with. "Uh… S-sure, dude." I said. "Those were sick chords you were playing by the way. I have a guitar too. Actually, a couple guitars." The blonde girl said. "Really? But, you had a clarinet in front of you on the table." I said. "Oh, this? I don't play it much. My big thing is rock and roll." The blonde girl said, holding up the clarinet. "Mine too! I'm Luna Loud. Awesome to meet you, dude." I said. "Nice to meet you too, Luna. My name is Samantha Sharp, but I usually go by 'Sam' for short." The blonde girl said. "You're Sam?!" I said. Sam kinda laughed and said, "Yeah. I'm going to guess that you heard people talking about me and thought I was a guy. I get that a lot. But it's cool. I love how all of your clothes are purple. Pretty rocking color if you ask me." Sam said. "Well, not all my clothes are purple. I have a white belt. But, thanks. Your clothes are rocking too." I said. "Thanks. Wanna see something cool about my jacket?" Sam said. "Totally." I said. Sam turned around and showed me a big patch on the back of her jacket that had a skull on it. "Whoa! Sweet, man!" I said. At that moment, the bell rang to signal the start of the next period. "Gotta go. Can't be late for class. Nice meeting you, Luna!" Sam said as she waved at me and left. "It was awesome to meet you too, Sam!" I said. *I think I might be in love.* I thought to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

*Sam's POV*

I rode the bus home from school. I'd normally be talking to my friends, but I couldn't stop thinking about Luna. Her hair, her voice, her clothes. I've never felt like this before. It was like suddenly everything had fallen into place all because of a brunette girl with a pixie cut hairdo and a talent for playing that guitar of hers. Finally, we pulled up to my house. It wasn't much, but it had a pretty good sized yard and a mailbox that said 'Sharp' on it. My dad isn't home very often because of work so it was pretty much just me, my mom and my little brother, Simon. "Mom, I'm home!" I said as I walked in the door. "That's great, dear. How was school?" Mom said. "Oh, you know. Same stuff, different day." I said. "Hi, Sammy." Simon said as he came into the room. He was a twelve year old with red hair, glasses and a wardrobe that basically consisted of nothing but blue. "Don't call me 'Sammy'. You know I hate that." I said. "You're just mad because when we were kids, I used to like watching Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein just to annoy you by singing the Sammy Squirrel song." Simon said. "Oh, Mom. I almost forgot. I met this girl at school today. She was having a jam session with George and I in the cafeteria." I said. "Well, that's nice. So, I guess she plays music too?" Mom said. "Yeah. And she's really good at it too. Her name is Luna. She's a brunette with a pixie cut, a choker, two paper clips as earrings, a purple shirt with a small white skull on it, a lavender plaid skirt, bangles on both wrists, a white belt and boots that are similar to mine only taller and lighter." I said. "Wow. That's quite a detailed description. When you described George and Ruth to me, the only thing you said was that George looks like a character from Grease and Ruth has hair that covers her eyes." Mom said. "Funny how that works out, isn't it?" I said, laughing nervously. 

I went to my room for peace and quiet until dinner. But, of course having a little brother meant rarely getting any form of quiet. My room was fairly decent sized. There were posters on the walls of my favorite bands, a desk next to my bed that I used for writing songs and stuff, etc. "So, you like this girl named Luna?" Simon asked. "I just met her so I don't really know. She seems nice and cool and-" I said before Simon interrupted me. "Pretty?" he said. My cheeks turned a bright shade of red as I thought about it. "Well…" I said. "Aha! You're blushing! You do like her!" Simon said. "What do you know?" I asked. "I'm 12. I'm not stupid. Would you say you're over the moon for her?" Simon said. "Get out." I said. "Sam and Luna sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Simon sang. "Out!" I shouted, pointing to my door. "First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage." Simon sang as he left the room. I shut my door then groaned as I plopped on my bed. From there, I could see my poster of the Beatles walking across Abbey Road. "I hate to admit it, but I think he's right. Maybe I do have feelings for Luna. Now I know how you guys felt when John fell in love with Yoko and it caused your band to split. I've got to talk to Ruth at school tomorrow." I said, talking to the Beatles as if they could hear me. "Dinner's ready!" Mom said from the kitchen. "In a minute, Mom!" I said. As I looked around my room, I saw my Elvis poster over my desk. There he was. The king of rock and roll. Singing and dancing without a care in the world. If a man like him could beat the odds and become one of the biggest icons in history then I could figure out this dilemma.


	3. Chapter 3

*Luna's POV*

When I got home, all ten of my sibs were gathered in the living room. Lincoln was reading one of his Ace Savvy comics in his underwear again. None of the female members of our family really understood why he insisted on doing that, but we try to deal with it. Anyway, Lynn was dribbling a basketball when I walked in. "Hey, Luna. You seem happier than usual." She said. "That's because I am, bruh. You dudes know how that one time I said that Mrs. Di Martino was smoking hot?" I said. "Yes. And then all of went nuts over my tutor, Hugh including a certain sister of ours who better hope her boyfriend never finds out about it." Lincoln said. "It's literally not my fault. Even Lucy liked him." Lori said. "Anyway, I met this totally rocking girl at school today. It was like she was an angel from heaven itself. I was having a jam session with her and this dude in the cafeteria and she offered to help me with my gear. The second I saw her so close to me, my stomach filled with butterflies. And her hair looks like sunshine on a summer's day. Well, except for the teal streak in the middle of her bangs." I said. "Sounds like someone's literally got a crush." Lori said. "Who?" Leni asked. "Luna." Lynn said. "Oh." Leni said. "Sibling meeting! Now! Lincoln, get your clothes back on!" Lori said, going upstairs. "But, Lori…" Lincoln whined. "Now, Lincoln!" Lori said. "Fine." Lincoln said reluctantly. 

We all sat in Lori and Leni's room. I didn't really expect this sort of reaction, but then again, I do have nine sisters and a brother. "So, let's hear about this girl. Is she prettier than me? Does she like tea parties?" Lola said. "Can I introduce her to El Diablo?" Lana asked. "How does she feel about tight spaces?" Lucy asked. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Take it easy, dudes. I just met her so I don't know much about her yet." I said. "So, tell us what you do know." Leni said. "Well, her name is Samantha Sharp. She goes by 'Sam' for short though. She has a clarinet, but mostly plays guitar. She likes my threads. That's pretty much it." I said. At that moment, everyone turned attention toward Luan, who was humming. "You've been awfully quiet, Luan. No puns or jokes or anything?" Lori said. "Nope." Luan said. "I can't believe I'm about to say this. Please make a joke. It could be the most groan worthy joke in the world. I don't care. Just say something." I said. "Well, okay. Since you asked. I guess Sam is one sharp cookie. Get it?" Luan said. "You literally had to ask, didn't you?" Lori asked. That night, everyone got ready for bed. I of course wore my signature nightgown that looked exactly like my shirt only a lot longer. As I was coming out of the bathroom, I could hear Lynn cheering. No doubt pretending her clothes hamper is a basketball hoop. "Could you please not do that? I can't sleep with you being so loud." Lucy said. "You do realize our last name is Loud, don't you?" Lynn asked. I climbed up to my bunk with my guitar and started running my pick across the strings. I wasn't at all worried about telling my family about Sam. I knew they'd be cool about it. The thing I was worried about was dealing with school knowing that Sam was going to be there every day. I'm crazy about her.


	4. Poker Playing Teens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F.R.I.E.N.D.S reference.

*Sam's POV*

The next day, I went to find Ruth so I could talk to her about this Luna thing. She was my best friend so I knew I could tell her anything without criticism. A little teasing maybe, but nothing is as bad as the way Simon reacted. Why couldn't I have been an only child? Ruth and George were standing by their lockers so I walked up to them and said, "Hey, guys. Can I talk to you privately for a second?" "Sure, Sam." Ruth said. I had the two of them follow me outside. I figured that was the best place to talk without people eavesdropping. "So, George, you know that brunette girl with the pixie cut hairdo that you and I were jamming with yesterday?" I asked. "Yeah? What about her?" George said. "Well... I think I have a crush on her." I said shyly. "Awww! That's so cute. Sammy's in love." George said teasingly. I punched his arm and said, "That's for calling me 'Sammy'." "Leave her alone, George. I think it's sweet." Ruth said. "I think I have a bruise." George said. "Stop whining, you big baby. I didn't punch you that hard." I said. "Any idea if she likes you too?" Ruth asked, referring to Luna. "Not one. But she seems pretty cool so it's possible." I said. "Maybe you should invite her to hang out with us at George's house after school." Ruth said. "I guess I could do that." I said. The bell rang so the three of us went inside. 

After class, I went looking for Luna in the hallways. I found her by a water fountain with her guitar. It seemed like she was surgically attached to it. Definitely my kind of girl. "Hey, Luna!" I said. "Hey, Sam. Wanna jam with me?" Luna said. "That'd be awesome. But maybe later. I was actually wondering if you'd like to come hang out with my friends and I after school." I said. "Sounds rocking. I just have to call my big sis and let her know." Luna said. I tried not to be too enthusiastic, but it was hard. "Awesome! See ya later then." I said. I found George and Ruth in the same place I had before. "Do you guys think if I hit my head on these lockers hard enough I could give myself a concussion?" I asked. "How'd it go?" George asked. "Well, she said yes. Took everything in my power not to kiss her though. Ugh! I could scream at the top of my lungs right now." I said. "Never had a crush before, huh?" George asked. "What gave you that idea, Captain Obvious?" I asked rhetorically. "It'll be alright, Sam. Trust me." Ruth said. After school, the three of us waited for Luna then started walking to George's house. I decided to just act normal and wait for the fates to determine what happens with Luna and I. George was still complaining about his arm and rubbing it. "What's up with you, dude?" Luna asked him. "Sam punched me earlier." George said. "You'd never survive in my house. My sibs and I get into wrestling matches all the time. Usually over the remote." Luna said. "How many siblings do you have?" I asked. "Ten. Nine sisters and a brother." Luna said. "Wow. I only have my brother, Simon. He's a big pain in the neck." I said. "My bro, Lincoln can be sometimes too. He's mostly pretty rocking though." Luna said. The more Luna and I talked, the less nervous I was around her. It was like we had been best friends our whole lives.

When we walked into George's house it was quiet and still like a secluded meadow in the middle of a forest. I could tell Luna wasn't used to being in a house that wasn't filled with noise. I looked at her and smiled, hoping she wouldn't notice. She was just so pretty. "You girls wanna play some poker?" George asked as he got out a deck of cards. "I'll play if Sam will." Luna said. My cheeks turned a slight shade of red. *Why did she specifically say she'll play if I will? Omg, she likes me too. Pull yourself together, Sam. Just act casual.* I thought to myself. "Sounds cool." I said. Before we started, George went to the bathroom. "Your money's mine, Sharp." he said when he came out. "Your fly's open, Johnson." I said. "What?" George said, looking down at his zipper then turning around to pull it up. Ruth giggled at him as he sat down. The four of played for a while until I won all of George's tokens. He stood up as I taunted him. "I have got your money. And you'll never see it. And your fly's still open." I said. George looked down. "Ha, I made you look." I said, still taunting him. The sun was starting to go down so Luna and I started walking home while Ruth stayed at George's house a bit longer. "So, did you have fun?" I asked. "Totally. Your friends are rocking, dude." Luna said. "I'm glad you liked hanging out with us. Think you'd like to join our band some time?" I said. "Well, I kinda have this solo thing going on. But I could still jam with you guys if you want." Luna said. "Okay. That'd be cool." I said. "I know it's getting late and everything, but I'd like you to come meet my family." Luna said. "Um, sure. Guess I could spare a few minutes." I said. "C'mon, let's go!" Luna said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me to her house. I secretly wished she had grabbed my hand, but I guess that would be awkward. We ran up the steps on the porch and Luna opened the door. There was no one in sight, but yelling and screaming from different parts of the house filled the room. "Is it always like this?" I asked. "Only when everyone's not sleeping." Luna said. Suddenly, a quiet voice said, "You must be Sam." Luna and I jumped and screamed. Standing near the door was a somewhat short girl with long bangs that covered her eyes and dressed in all black from head to toe. "Dang it, Lucy! You scared us half to death!" Luna said. "Only half? Sigh. Story of my life." Lucy said. "Just stand here while I get the others." Luna said, going up the stairs. 

A few minutes later, she returned with the rest of her siblings behind her. They all lined up in a line like soldiers in the military. "Loud family, I'd like you to meet Sam. She's the one I told you I was jamming with in the cafeteria yesterday." Luna said. "It's literally such a pleasure to meet you. I'm Lori, the oldest and most responsible sibling." the tallest one said. "Yeah. Responsible for being a lead foot when driving Vanzilla." the boy, who I guessed was Lincoln said. "I am not a lead foot!" Lori shouted. "Can we move this along, dudes?" Luna asked. "I'm Leni. I love your hair. Luna was right. It does look like sunshine on a summer's day." the second oldest said. "Dude! That's private biz!" Luna said as her cheeks glowed bright red. *She's even cuter when she's embarrassed. Where has this girl been all my life?* I thought to myself. Once we got through the remaining teenagers in the family, we moved onto the rest of them. "This is Lincoln. You've already meet Little Miss Spooky." Luna said. "I'll do better with scaring you next time." Lucy said. "No, that's okay. I'm good." I said. "These are the twins." Luna said. "Lola Loud, the cutest six year old in Royal Woods." said the one wearing a tiara and a pick dress. "Lana Loud, family grease monkey at your service." said the one wearing a red cap backwards, a murky green shirt and overalls. The twins each shook my hand. Finally, there were only two left. A four year old who spoke with a lisp and wanted a DNA sample from me and an adorable one year old. "Well, that's all my sibs. You should probably head home before your 'rents go crazy. Mine are probably exhausted from work anyway. You can meet them next time." Luna said. "Cool. Bye, everyone. It was nice meeting all of you." I said as I left. And I thought just having Simon was bad. I couldn't possibly imagine having ten siblings like Luna.


	5. The Love Letter

*Luna's POV*

Sam and I had been friends for a while when Lincoln called for a sibling meeting because a love letter came to the house that was addressed to 'L. Loud'. Lori insisted that it was for her, but the rest of us knew it could be for any of us since all of our names started with L. Surprisingly, Lucy made a pretty good suggestion of giving signals to our crushes to let them know we're interested. Everyone got excited except for me. I was nervous as heck about this whole thing, but when the next letter came and I handed it to Lori, the intended party was narrowed down to someone with brown hair. My fellow brunette sibs and I were surprised while the others got upset at the result of today's letter. "So, the secret admirer contest is down to Luna, Luan, Lynn, and Lisa." Lincoln said. All the brunettes cheered except for me. "Luna, why aren't you cheering?" Leni asked. "Yeah. Come to think of it, you never told us the signal you gave Sam." Luan said. "That's 'cause I didn't give one. The more I thought about it, the more I realized...Sam's way out of my league, dudes." I said. "No way. That's not true." Lincoln said. "Yeah, Luna, you are totes still in this. Okay, Lucy, what's the next step?" Lori said. "Well, since the secret admirer sent a rose as a token of their affection, we need to deliver a token in return. Then there should be a third and final love letter requesting a rendezvous." Lucy said. "Rockin'!" I said. "This is so exciting!" Luan said. "I hope it's me." Lynn said. "Me too." Lisa said. "Me three!" Lola said, wearing a brown wig. Lana took the wig off Lola and said, "Nice try, Blondie." I sat on the bus with my favorite pick and saw Sam talking to George and Ruth. The trio got on and started walking to the back. I don't know if it was because Sam was with her band mates or what, but I froze up and just kind of waved at her as she passed by me. "Dream on, Lunes. You're the owner of a lonely heart." I said to myself. When I got home, we all gathered in the living room for the next meeting. "Okay, brown-haired Louds, did everybody deliver their tokens?" Lori asked. "Check!" Lynn said. "You betcha!" Luan said. "Affirmative!" Lisa said. "I bailed, dudes. I'm telling you, there's no way Sam digs me!" I said. 

Suddenly, Lola grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me down so I was face to face with her. "Some of us blondes would kill to still be in the running! Don't you quit now!" she said. Man, she's one scary six year old. "O-M-Gosh, you guys! The secret admirer is the mailman!" He just handed me this letter! I don't feel the same way about him, so I let him down gently." Leni said. Lori took the letter and read it. "Dear L. Loud, Here's a third letter, 'cause I'm still feeling skittish, I dig your sweet sounds, and love of all things British." I was the most shocked out of everyone in the room. "Luna! It's definitely you!" Lincoln said. Lori continued, "Guys, Lucy was right about what happens next! Listen!" [continues reading]"I think it's time we put love on the menu. Meet me tonight at Banger's & Mosh, the British eatery and rock venue." "Whoa! This is really happening! What do you I wear?" I said. That night, we all went to Bangers and Mosh and looked for Sam from the stairs. "Guys, I don't see Sam anywhere." I said. "Maybe Sam's hidden behind that dork with the big hat." Lola said. That dork turned out to be our dad so we went to the table where he was sitting with our mom. "Kids? What are you guys doing here?" Dad said. "Luna got a secret admirer letter from Sam telling her to meet here." Lincoln said. "We're here for moral support." Lana said. "And dessert." Lola said. It turns out it was a mix-up. Mom had sent the letter because it was kind of hers and Dad's thing while they were dating. Mom told us everything about how she and Dad had met. It was inspiring. "And my boldness paid off, because here we are, celebrating the 20th anniversary of that first date." Mom said. "Best day of my life, love." Dad said, kissing Mom on the cheek. "Luna, I'm sorry that letter wasn't for you. I hope you're not too disappointed." Mom said. "Well...I was at first, but now that I've heard your story, I'm totally inspired. If you took a risk with Dad, why can't I take a risk with Sam? Why are we sitting around waiting for them to come to us? We should go to them!" I said as I turned to my sibs. They all cheered. At school the next day, I held my love letter to Sam. One thing I liked about her was that her locker was unique. While all of the other lockers were dull and boring, hers had 'Rock On!' written on it. Big improvement in my book. Anyway, I took a deep breath and quickly slipped the letter into Sam's locker. She was coming towards her locker with Ruth and George so I ran around the corner to watch. "See you later, Sam." Ruth said as she and George kept walking while Sam kneeled down to put her guitar on the floor. "Okay! See ya!" Sam said, waving to Ruth before turning around and opening her locker. You could her the combination wheel turning and the metal door opening. The letter floated to the floor and Sam bent down, picked it up and read it. She smiled when she finished and so did I. Maybe I had a chance with her after all. I was still gonna play it cool just in case though.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a parody of the dinner scene from the Incredibles.

*Sam's POV*

I couldn't believe it. Someone had put a love letter in my locker. I really hope it's from Luna, but what if it's not? Whoever it was didn't sign it. I went home and put my guitar next to my bed. I didn't even feel like playing at that moment. I was so worried about the possibility of the letter being from some guy instead of the girl I have a crush on. Mom called me to the table for dinner. There was a plate of meatloaf for each of us. Dad was working as usual. I sort of picked at the food with my fork. "What's the matter, Sam?" Mom asked. "I'm not really hungry for meatloaf." I said. "Well, it is leftover night. What are you hungry for?" Mom said. "Luna Loud." Simon said. "Shut up." I said. "Well, you are." Simon said. "I said 'Shut up', you little weasel!" "Well, she is!" Simon said to Mom. "Do not shout at the table!" Mom said. Simon picked up his cup to sip his drink, but he did he mumbled, "She'd eat if we were having Luna loaf." "That's it!" I shouted as I stood up while throwing my fork down and grabbing Simon's shirt. Mom tried to separate us, but we just ended up fighting under the table. 

At that moment, Dad walked in to see Mom trying to pull Simon and I apart. "I don't need you to just stand there. I need you to intervene." Mom said. Dad managed to grab ahold of Simon and pull him away while Mom held me by the back of my jacket. "Can someone please explain to me what happened?" Dad asked. "Simon started it. He kept making comments about Luna." I said. "Luna? Who's Luna?" Dad said. "This girl I hang out with at school sometimes. Remember? She's one of my best friends." I said. "But she wants her to be more than just her friend." Simon said. "You two couldn't have stopped when you had me, could you?" I said. "Wait a minute. So, what I'm hearing is that you have a feelings for this girl. Is that right?" Dad said. "Yes. I've liked her from the moment I met her when George and I heard her play her guitar in the cafeteria that day." I said. "I'm very disappointed in you, Samantha. There's lots of boys at that school and you choose some girl instead." Dad said. "Luna's different, Dad! She's nothing like anyone I've ever met before! She's nice, she's a great musician and she's fun to be around!" I said. "I don't want to hear any more about this. Now go to your room and don't come out until you've come to your senses." Dad said. "I guess I'll be in there forever then!" I said, going to my room and slamming the door. My phone lit up with a text from Luna that said, "Hey, dude. I was wondering if you'd like to come have a jam sesh at my house some time." I looked at the text and smiled then replied, "Sure, Lunes. That'd be awesome. I like hanging out with you." "I like hanging out with you too, Sam. You're rockin'!" Luna texted. "You are too. :)" I texted back. It's getting harder and harder to keep my feelings secret from her. Especially since I got that letter in my locker. Guess I'll just act like everything's the same as it was before until I'm 100% sure I can tell her.


	7. Friendzy

*Luna's POV*

The sibs and I are known for arguing over pretty much anything. What tunes to play, what to have for dinner, what to watch on TV. That sort of thing. But then things really got out of hand when Lincoln discovered this thing called 'playing the friend card'. So he started inviting Clyde over to get special privileges. Eventually, the rest of us Loud siblings caught on to his scheme and gathered in Lisa and Lilly's room. "I call this emergency sibling meeting to order. Something stinks in this household, and I'm not referring to our collective chicken nugget breath. According to my calculations, there is a direct correlation between the amount of time Clyde has been over, and the number of privileges approved by Lincoln. Someone who fancies himself a wit might call this 'Playing the Friend Card'. Lisa said. The rest of us gasp and start complaining. "I got this! During guard change, I'll sneak up on him in the shower!" Lola said. "Um, sister, that won't be necessary. I have another plan." Lisa said. So the next day, we all started inviting our friends over too. Lola and her friend, Roxanne were watching Prison Pageants while Sam and I had our jam sesh in the dining room. Sam sat on an amp and I sat on the table. She kept looking up at me in between notes. I'm not sure why and I didn't care. All that mattered is that she was in my house, sitting on my amp and hanging with me. "We may not get the TV, but at least we can have some cookies." Lincoln said as he walked in with Clyde. "All out, bruh. Dad said Sam and I could have first dibs." I said, holding up a plate with nothing but crumbs and smirking at Lincoln while he glared at me. The boys went into the kitchen so Sam and I continued our jam sesh. "I'm glad I can have fun spending time with you, Luna. I mean, George and Ruth are great and everything. But sometimes it's good to hang out with someone other than your band mates. Know what I mean?" Sam said. "Totally. I'm glad you agreed to come over. Especially after the first time." I said. "Well, you definitely have a lot more chaos in your house than I do, but anything beats having to deal with Simon and my parents." Sam said. "Why's that?" I asked. "Let's just say my dad came home to Simon and I fighting the other night and asking why revealed something about me that he really didn't want to hear." Sam said. "Well, if you ever need anything, I'll be there for you. Okay, dude?" I said. "Okay. Thanks, Lunes." Sam said. 

This whole 'friend card' thing got out of hand fast, as a plan of Lincoln's usually did. He tried to outsmart us by inviting more friends over, but eleven can play at that game. Lynn and her friends were watching the game when I came in with Sam. "Hey! Sam and I had dibs on that popcorn." I said. "Gee, sorry Luna. But I got three friends over and three beats one." Lynn said as she ate some popcorn. "Dude! I thought we were on the same side!" I said. "Yeah, well Lincoln brought in two friends so I did what I had to do." Lynn said. "Well, fine, I can call my friends too." I said, storming over to the phone. Soon, I went out to the backyard, where Leni and Becky were playing badminton. "Dude, mind if we cut in?" I asked. "But Becky and I are playing-" Leni said before I interrupted her. "Nah, totally dude. I get that. It's just that, you have one friend over and I have four." I said. Leni glared at me and handed over the racket. Soon, everyone was trying to outdo each other. Lucy and her friends were watching TV when I came in, followed by my rock and roll peeps. "Hit the road, Jack. My ten friends and I have a concert to watch!" I said. But then Luan came in with her friends wanting to watch a comedy special. Now the house was filled with a bunch of people who were fighting over the remote, which caused the sibs and I to fight over whose group of friends started this mess. The police showed up and told all of our friends to leave then our 'rents came home. After the police left, Lincoln explained what happened. "Well, you guys are going to have to use your allowances to pay for this ticket." Mom said. "And I hope you've learned your lesson." Dad said. "Definitely, we're done playing the friend card, in fact, we fold." Luan said, laughing. "Guys, from now on why don't we just take turns on choosing what show to watch, and who gets to lick the beaters, and junk?" Lana said. "Pretty sweet idea. We can start with dinner tonight." I said. "Lori, you're the oldest, why don't you go first?" Lincoln said. "Ooh, okay. I think we should have-" Lori said before getting interrupted by Mom. "Um, sorry honey, tonight's dinner has already been set. We're having goulash." Mom said. " Goulash? Why?" Lucy said. The doorbell rings and Dad said, "Well, we're having friends over." The rest of us shoot Mom and Dad dirty looks. I hope Sam isn't going to be mad at me over this. After all, it was Lincoln that started it. He better hope Sam still wants to be around me. Because if I lose the only girl my age I've ever loved because of him and his stupid schemes, I'm going to rock him like a hurricane. Now I know how Sam feels when it comes to Simon.


	8. Chapter 8

*Sam's POV*

I had fun spending time at Luna's house. Well, except for the part where a bunch of people were crowded in the living room and the police had to tell everyone to leave. Still, it was nice having a one on one jam session with that pixie cut beauty. I was in the hall, by my locker when I heard my name being called. I turned around to see Luna running towards me. "Hey, Lunes. What's up?" I said. "I want to apologize for what happened last night. My sisters and I were just tired of Lincoln getting all the special privileges just for having Clyde over. Well, that and eating chicken nuggets non-stop. So we all started inviting our friends over too and things kind of went out of hand. I'm so sorry. If you never want to be around me again, I guess I'll understand." Luna said. *She's really that upset about something she had no control over? Hmm...* I thought to myself. "Are we cool?" Luna asked. "Oh, Luna. Of course we are. Sure things went nuts last night. But when you live in a house with ten siblings, stuff like that happen. I might only have Simon to deal with, but I still understand what it's like have constant chaos. Believe me. Besides, you're my very best friend." I said. "I am?" Luna asked. I nodded and said, "Just don't tell George or Ruth." "You got it, dude." Luna said, making the rock and roll symbol with her hands. At that moment, the bell rang. "Well, gotta get to class. See ya, Lunes!" I said. "Bye, Sam!" Luna said. I sat in the back of the class with George and Ruth. Which was perfect because it gave us plenty of privacy to discuss the situation. "Something is definitely up with Luna. You guys should've seen how freaked out she was about things getting out of hand at her house last night." I said. "I don't see why she wouldn't be. Since she loves you so much." George said teasingly. "Are you gonna tell her how you feel?" Ruth asked. "C'mon, guys. Get real. I don't know if she even wrote this." I said, taking the love letter out of my pocket. Suddenly, George snatched it and began reading. "Dear, Sam,

I've been watching you. Every little thing you do. Every time I see you pass in my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast. I think you're fine. You really blow my mind. Too far to turn around. So I'm gonna stand my ground. Gimme just a little bit of hope with a smile or a glance. Gimme one more chance. You don't have to say forever for us to hang together." he read. "Stealing lyrics from a song definitely sounds like Luna." Ruth said. "I guess you're right. But I want her to tell me when she's ready." I said. "C'mon. Let's go to the bathroom so we can talk more privately." Ruth said. I followed Ruth to the bathroom. I realized that anyone could walk in at any time, but at least it was free of boys. "So, what's your strategy? Are you going to seduce her until she cracks?" Ruth asked. "No. I'm just going to act like things are perfectly normal. It's like I said in the classroom. I want her to tell me when she's ready. She must already feel uneasy about this whole thing. Not only are we both girls, but we're both high school girls. Poor Lunes must be scared to death that I'll make fun of her or something. The last thing I need to do is make things worse. "You have such a big heart, Sam. Luna's so lucky to have a crush on you." Ruth said, hugging me. "Thanks. Speaking of crushes, let's talk about you and Mr. Danny Zuko Lookalike." I said. "You mean George?" Ruth asked. "Uh-huh." I said. "Well, I guess I kind of like him. But, this isn't about me. This is about you and Little Miss Pixie." Ruth said. "Don't change the subject." I said. "I think you're the one changing the subject because you don't want all of the focus to be on the fact that daydream about what it would be like to kiss Luna." Ruth said. I blushed and said, "Shut up." Ruth giggled. I just hope things work out with Lunes. I could never tell George or Ruth, but that skirt wearing, guitar playing brunette with the pixie cut really is my best friend. Even though I want her to be much more.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brother Bear 2 reference.

*Luna's POV*

After school, I told the sibs about me apologizing to Sam for what happened the night before. Lola made kissing noises and asked, "Why don't you kiss up to her some more, Luna?" "I'm not kissing up to her, dude!" I shouted. "Yeah right. Why else would go to school and practically beg for her forgiveness even though that whole 'Playing The Friend Card' thing wasn't your fault?" Lana said. "Because you love her and you don't want to drive her away with our sibling rivalry." Lola said teasingly.

My face turned red while I growled, partly because of anger and partly because of slight embarrassment from Lola teasing me about my feelings for Sam. "Now you know how I felt when all of you guys couldn't help meddling in my business when Ronnie Anne was picking on me." Lincoln said. "No offense, bro, but I kinda don't wanna hear anything from you right now since you caused the reason I had to apologize to Sam in the first place." I said.

I went upstairs and found Lucy in her room with her pet bat, Fangs. I'd be surprised that Mom and Dad are okay with her having a creature like that in the house if it wasn't for all the animals that Lana brings home. "Hey, Luce Change. Since you suggested that we send signals and stuff to our crushes when the love letter Mom sent for Pops came in the mail, I was wondering if you give me some advice on what to do about my situation with Sam." I said. "Sigh. I guess I could see what I can do. Let's ask the spirits." Lucy said. The eight year old got out her séance stuff and lit her candles then I sat across from her while she talked to the spirits. "What are they saying?" I asked. "Shh! It's not all about you." Lucy said. "Way harsh, dude." I said. A few minutes later, Lucy finished and said, "They told me that you have nothing to worry about because you and Sam are going to be fine. And Great Grandma Harriett wants to say that she's glad you found someone you like." "She really doesn't mind that Sam's a chick?" I asked. "As long as you're happy it doesn't matter to her what gender your crush is. Between you, me and the spirits, Great Grandma Harriett already likes Sam better than Bobby." Lucy said.

Unbeknownst to us, Lola was listening the entire time. Pops called us all for dinner so I thanked Lucy and we headed downstairs. After everyone sat down, Lola announced that she had some gossip that she wanted to share. "A little birdie told me that Great Grandma Harriett likes a certain sister's crush more than a certain sister's boyfriend." she said. "I thought birds couldn't talk." Leni said. "It's figure of speech, Leni." Lynn said. "As I was saying, Great Grandma Harriett likes Sam more than Bobby." Lola said. "What?! I can't believe she prefers that teal streaked prima donna over my Bobby Boo Boo Bear!" Lori said. "What did you say, dude?" I asked angrily. "I literally didn't stutter, Luna." Lori said. "Oh boy. Another sister fight. Nice going, Lola." Lynn said. "I agree with Lynn. That was a private séance and you shouldn't have eavesdropped." Lucy said.

The next morning, I grabbed my axe and started playing when Lori walked in. "Can we talk?" she asked. "I don't know, bruh. Are you going to call the only girl I've ever loved a teal streaked prima donna again?" I said. "I didn't mean that. Sam is great. I was just upset that Great Grandma Harriett doesn't like Bobby as much as she does Sam. But I did a lot of thinking last night and I guess I can understand why. If one of my great grandkids starts dating a corn dog salesman and another one gets a crush on their closest friend, I'll probably like the latter more than the former too. So, do you forgive me?" Lori said. "Sure, dude. But diss Sam again and I'll blast you with my axe." I said. "Duly noted. C'mon, let's go to the mall. I'll get you whatever you want." Lori said. Lola was waiting for us downstairs and looking ashamed. "Luna, I want to apologize for everything I did yesterday. Teasing you about Sam, eavesdropping on you and Lucy having the séance. It's hard enough for you to be around your crush all the time and having to act like you don't want more than just friendship until you're ready to be open with your feelings. You don't need any of us making it worse." she said. "It's cool, sis. Lori apologized too." I said. "We were gonna go to mall. You can literally come along if you want." Lori said. "Really?" Lola asked. Lori and I nodded then Lola hugged us and said, "Thanks, Luna. Thanks, Lori. You're both the best big sisters ever!"

The three of us got in Vanzilla and went to the mall, which apparently wasn't just our idea since Sam was there too. "Hey, Lunes. Crazy that we both decided to come here today, huh?" she said. "Totally. So, what are you looking for?" I said. "An escape from Simon. You?" Sam said. "Nothing specific. I'm just here with Lori and Lola because they want to make up for some stuff that went down yesterday." I said. "Ahh. I see. Well, you and I could browse together if you want." Sam said. I wanted to say yes. I wanted to shout it out loud. But seeing her and having her offer to hang out with me suddenly made me feel like Clyde probably does around Lori. My knees started shaking, my heart started pounding, I began feeling light headed. "Th-th-that'd be r-rocking, S-sam. B-but I th-think I'm g-going to j-just spend time w-with my sisters f-for now." I said. *Dang it. Now I'm stuttering. Someone shoot me.* I thought to myself. "Umm… Okay. Cool. Meet me at the food court when you're done then." Sam said. As soon as Sam was out of sight, I ran as fast as possible to go find Lori. I found her and dragged her into the dressing room for privacy. "What's wrong, sis?" she asked. "I ran into Sam and made a total idiot out of myself. Sweating, shaking, stuttering. It was like how Clyde acts around you without the nosebleed." I said. "That's not good. How did she react?" Lori said. "She told me to meet her at the food court when I'm done with you guys. Lucy said there was nothing to worry about because Sam and I are going to be fine, but hearing her offer to browse with me triggered a panic at the disco, man." I said.

Lori put her hand on my shoulder and said, "You're gonna be okay. Just take deep breaths." "I don't know how I can ever face her again. Not without telling her I've had a huge crush on her since we met." I said. "Luna, listen to me. Sam is your best friend. The two of you have been close for a long time. I know you're scared of her rejecting you, but you can still be nonchalant until you're ready to spill the beans. And I'll always be willing to help if you need me." Lori said. "Thanks, dude." I said. "You're welcome. Now, go to the food court and meet Sam. Lola and I will be on standby just in case." Lori said.


	10. Chapter 10

*Sam's POV*

I was sitting at a table in the food court when I saw Luna walking towards me. "Hey, dude!" she said. "Hey. So, might explaining to me what the deal was earlier with you stuttering and stuff when I offered to browse with you?" I said. I had a feeling that I already knew the answer, but I wanted her to say it. "About that. The thing is that I…" Luna said, trying to find the words. "Lunes, you're my best friend. You can tell me anything." I said, hoping some encouragement would help. "I know. And I appreciate that. It's just… I'm not sure I want to talk about it right now." Luna said. "That's okay. You can tell me when you're ready. I got you something if you wanna see." I said. "Totally." Luna said. I grabbed one of my shopping bags and took out a big wooden plaque then handed it to Luna. She looked at it and read it:

My life is a little too much panic and not enough disco

My life is a little too much fall and not enough boy

My life is a little too much chemical and not enough romance

My life is too much imagination and not nearly enough FREAKING DRAGONS

"Dude, that's so rockin'. Thanks, Sam." Luna said. "Glad you like it." I said as we hugged. "I should get you something too. Don't move, I'll be back." Luna said, running to one of the stores. "Why can't she just tell me how she feels?" I asked myself. A while later, I was eating some fries I had ordered when Luna returned. She was sweaty and desperately trying to catch her breath when she handed me a CD with a mix of a bunch of popular songs on it. "Cool. Thanks, Lunes." I said. "No prob, dude. I know that you like all sorts of tunes so I figured you'd enjoy listening to a selection of them on the same disc." Luna said. "You rock, Luna." I said. "Tell me something I don't know, bruh." Luna said. We both laughed then I said, "Guess I should go now. See you at school on Monday?" "You know it." Luna said.

I went home and sat in my room as I thought about what happened at the mall. I get that Luna's probably scared to death of ruining our friendship, but I wish she would just tell me instead of pretending everything is normal. She's obviously the one who wrote the love letter I got in my locker a while back. But I guess you can't force someone to do something they aren't ready for. "Hey, Sam." Simon said. "What do you want, Simon?" I asked. "Did you hang out with Luna today?" Simon asked. "It's none of your business." I said. "Did you tell her that think she's pretty?" Simon said. "No, Simon. And even if I did, I wouldn't talk to my twelve year old little brother about. Or anyone else in the family for that matter since apparently, it's not acceptable for me to think of another girl as more than just a friend." I said. "I hear that Lincoln has a friend with two dads. Maybe you can talk to them." Simon said. "I'm not going to walk up to a house that belongs to people I don't know, knock on the door and ask them for advice. But since Lincoln knows them, I can ask him to do it for me." I said.

I kicked Simon out of my room, closed the door and hit the speed dial for Luna's number on my phone. It rang for a few minutes before I heard Luna's voice on the other end. It was a beautiful sound, but I had to focus on the task at hand so I asked her to give her phone to Lincoln. "You want me to give my phone to Linc?" Luna asked in a confused tone. "Yes. I have something I want to discuss with him." I said. "But, why-" Luna said before I cut her off. "Just do it!" I said. "Alright, alright. No need to shout, dude." Luna said. I waited for a few seconds before I heard Lincoln's voice. "Hello?" he said. "Hey, Lincoln. It's me, Sam. I need you to do me a favor and talk to your friend's dads for me." I said. "You mean the McBrides?" Lincoln asked. "Yeah. And I need you to promise me you won't say a word about this conversation to Luna." I said. "Oh, I see. You need some advice on how you like Luna, but you don't want to tell her that you have a crush on her until she's ready to confess how she feels about you." Lincoln said. "Exactly." I said. "I'll see what I can do. But, all of this secrecy is kind of ridiculous. Luna's your best friend. Why can't you just tell her that you like her and get it over with?" Lincoln said. "Because then it would defeat the purpose of Luna telling how she feels about me first. Can you give her phone back now please?" I said.

"What was that about, bruh?" Luna asked. "Oh, nothing. I was just asking Lincoln for his opinion on getting Simon an Ace Savvy comic for his birthday." I said. It was a lie, but I had to tell her something and it couldn't be the truth. "We have a landline, you know." Luna said. "Yes, but it was easier to call your cell phone since I have it on speed dial." I said. "Wait. What?" Luna said. "Uhh… I mean… Sorry, loosing signal. Call you back later." I said nervously before hanging up. "Well, that was smooth." Simon said sarcastically while standing in my doorway. "Shut up. When you're older, you'll understand what it's like to have a crush on someone and not be able to tell them for fear of rejection." I said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That 70's Show parody

*Luna's POV*

After I got home from the mall with Lori and Lola, Lynn was waiting for me to shoot some hoops with her so I had Luna come out to bring my bags to our room. "So, have you decided what to do about Sam?" Lynn asked. "I don't know, man. On one hand, I really wanna tell her how I feel. But, on the other hand, she's my best friend and I don't want things to be awkward between us in case she doesn't like me the same way." I said. "Well, all I know is that she makes you happy. I haven't seen you like this since we all went nuts over Lincoln's tutor." Lynn said. "Yeah, except Hugh was just a guy. Sam is different. First of all, she's my age. She likes the same things I do. We go to school together. She has her own band." I said. "You daydream about what it would be like to kiss her." Lynn said teasingly. "Shut up, dude." I said, playfully punching Lynn's arm.

"Just remember that no matter what, we'll always be here to support you." Lynn said. "Thanks, L.J. I'm glad all of you guys are cool about this." I said. "Why wouldn't we be? If we're okay with our brother's best friend having two dads, I don't see why our third eldest sister having the hots for a girl at school would be any different." Lynn said. I blushed at the word, 'hots' and asked, "Could you not use that term?" "Why not? It's true." Lynn said. Pops called us for lunch so I followed Lynn inside while silently cursing under my breath. I know I shouldn't do that, especially with Lilly starting to repeat anything we say. But, I couldn't help it. I'm having a wicked crisis here and all my sibs seem to wanna do is tease me.

When we finished eating, the eleven of us gathered around to watch 'The Dream Boat' on TV then went to our rooms. "So, where'd you get the plague from?" Luan asked. "Sam gave it to me." I said. "Wow. Trying to butter you up, huh?" Luan said. "She just thought I'd like it. No big deal." I said. "Luna, all jokes aside, Sam's not stupid. She probably already knows that you wrote the letter, but she's waiting for you to open up first." Luan said. "And what if she's not? What if she just gave me that plaque to be nice? I can't take that chance. Do you have any idea how awkward it would be if I walked up to her at school and poured my soul out to her just to have her laugh in my face or be so disgusted that she never wants to hang out anymore?" I said. "You're making this more difficult than it needs to be." Luan said. "Easy for you to say. Not everyone can basically spill the beans at once like you did with Benny. I mean, attaching your letter to a fishing pole and having him chase it? Really, Luan?" I said. "Just because you guys are too chicken doesn't mean I am." Luan said. "They were supposed to be anonymous! That's the whole point about them being secret admirer letters!" I said. "Well, maybe I didn't want mine to be anonymous! Ever think of that?" Luan said. Our argument went on until the two of us got tired of yelling at each other. Sam's lucky. I bet she doesn't get into fights nearly as often as we do since she just has Simon for a sibling. .


	12. A Mother's Acceptance

*Sam's POV*

After the mall, I decided to hang out with George and Ruth for a while so we could talk about the Luna situation. Unfortunately, George had two of the guys Luna invited to her house the other day visiting. I think their names were Tucker and Brian. We got onto the subject of Luna quickly. I hadn't told anyone, but George and Ruth about my crush. However, that didn't stop me from getting overzealous with how awesome a girl she is. "There's no one like Luna. She's like a goddess the way she plays her guitar. She's more than a rock star. She's an angel." I said. "Think you're in love, Sam?" Tucker asked. "Shut up, Tucker." I said. Tucker and Brian started singing, "Luna, I love you. Luna, I do. When we're apart, my heart beats only for you." My face turned beet red as I thought to myself, *Someone shoot me. Just point a gun to my head and shoot me.*

"C'mon, guys. Leave her alone. We all know that Luna's got a real talent. She's almost always got that guitar in her hands. It's not surprising that Sam has a major crush on the chick." George said. "George is right. Anyone who's not crazy would fall for Luna." Ruth said, defending Sam. "Yeah, we know. Sorry about the teasing, Sam." Tucker said. "So, what are you going to do?" Brian asked. "I don't know. It's been crazy since the moment I met her. And then that letter appears in my locker out of the blue. I'm really hoping that she says something about it first so I don't make a total idiot of myself if she doesn't like me back." I said.

I went home reluctantly. I knew my dad likely wasn't there, but it didn't change the fact that he pretty much disowned me when he heard the truth about Luna. Oh, Luna. Sweet, beautiful Luna. I wish I could just bring this ship into the shore and throw away the oars forever. "Sam, can I talk to you for a minute?" Mom asked when I walked in. We sat on the couch and looked at each other. "I went to George's after the mall. I wanted to talk with him and Ruth about-" I said before getting interrupted. "About Luna." Mom said. I wasn't sure how to respond so I sat there silently. "Listen, I know that I haven't exactly been clear about my thoughts when it comes to you liking this girl. It's been a lot to process, Sam. Parenthood doesn't come with an instruction manual. The whole rocker persona I somewhat expected since you're a teenager. But nothing can prepare a mother for hearing that her child isn't attracted to the opposite sex. I don't want you to feel like the only people you can discuss this with are your friends. I'm here too. Just because your father wasn't welcoming about the news doesn't mean that I can't learn to accept this. I know you've been struggling so I want to help any way I can." Mom said. I didn't know how to react. Should I cry? Should I say thank you? Should I hug her? I wasn't prepared for this. "Also, Simon found your diary so I know about the letter." Mom said. "That little rat! Simon, you're dead when I get ahold of you!" I said.

After getting a surprising comforting hug from Mom, I went to my room and took off my jacket before grabbing my guitar. I guess I should be glad I don't have to depend on George and Ruth for advice anymore. But that still doesn't help me if I can't even say three little words to a girl I've been hanging out with for what felt like all my life. *Dang it, Luna. Why can't you just see what you're doing is torturing me to no end?* I thought.


	13. New Nickname

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since we don't know if Luna actually has any nicknames for Sam and I know she tends to make them a play on words from person's name, (Example: Bob Sled, Luce Chance, Lynn-sanity) I figured it would be the same way with Sam.

*Luna's POV*

Monday morning came so unfortunately that meant waking up early, taking a shower, getting dressed and trying to make sure everyone was ready before going to school. Sam's so lucky to have only one sibling. Once Mom had dropped my fellow teenage sibs and I off, I went to my locker then was startled by a sudden high pitched voice saying, "Hi, Lunes!" I turned around and saw Sam smiling at me. "Hey, Sam. You startled me, dude." I said. "Sorry. I was just happy to see you." Sam said. "Don't sweat it, Samurai. I'm happy to see you too." I said. "Hey, cool nickname. When did you come up with that one?" Sam said. "Last night. I figured you could use a nickname and since you don't like being called 'Sammy', I thought 'Samurai' would be better." I said. "Well, thanks. You're an awesome girl, Luna." Sam said.

I tried desperately to hide the blushing that was burning on my cheeks as I said, "You're pretty rockin' too, Sam." "So, I was thinking I could spend the night at your house some time. Maybe this weekend or something." Sam said. I'm pretty sure I looked like a deer in headlights. Sam Sharp, the girl who I've been majorly crushing on since I met her wants to have a sleepover with me? At my house? Please tell me I'm dreaming. "Uhh… Y-yeah. Sure. I'll just have to ask my 'rents and stuff first." I said. "Okay. Text me after school and we can talk about it." Sam said. I nodded right before the bell rang. "See ya, Lunes!" Sam said, running down the hall. "Bye, Sam." I said half heartedly. Later that day, I called an emergency sibling meeting and all eleven of us gathered in Lori and Leni's room. "What's up, Luna?" Lincoln asked. "Sam came up to me at school today and suggested that she spend the night here this weekend." I said. "Omgosh! You're going have so much fun!" Leni said. "No, dude. I mean, I'm sure we are. But Sam's the girl who I gave them love letter to. Remember? I couldn't even send her a signal or give her my favorite pick! How can I let her sleep over? She'll see me in my nightgown!" I said. "She'd be in pajamas or something too." Lori said. "I think you mean paSAMas! Get it?" Luan said. Everyone groaned at the pun then I said, "Alright, dudes. If this is going to happen, we need to set some bound rules. Lincoln can't read comics in his underwear, Luan can't tell lame jokes and Lisa can't do any gross studies." I said. "Those are literally the bets they lost when Lincoln challenged all of us to quit our annoying habits." Lori said. "Yeah. You couldn't even stop talking in a British accent." Lincoln said. "That's because I was trying to win Mick Swagger tickets, bruh. Please? I ain't too proud to beg!" I said, getting down on one knee. "What do you say, guys? Think we can do it?" Lincoln asked Luan and Lisa. "I can try." Luan said. "I suppose I could take a break. Forgive me, science." Lisa said. "Thanks, dudes. This means a lot to me." I said.


	14. The Sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love 13 Going On 30.

*Sam's POV*

I went to my room and waited for Luna to text me. I was a bit nervous since I had never let anyone besides my family see me in my pajamas before, but this could be my one chance to get Luna to open up about that letter. I wonder why she hasn't confessed yet. Was she waiting for me to say something? I wouldn't even know where to begin if were to. "So, have you kissed your girlfriend yet?" Simon asked. "She's not my girlfriend, Simon." I said. "But, you want her to be." Simon said. "Moooom!" I said. "Simon, stop tormenting your sister. She's got enough on her plate as is." Mom said, walking by with hamper full of laundry in her hands. Suddenly, my phone started playing 'Crush' by David Archuleta. I looked at it and saw a picture of Luna that I took of her while she was performing at the Royal Rumble. "Hey, Lunes. What's up? I told you to text me." I said, answering the phone while running my fingers through my hair. "I know, dude. I just thought it'd be easier to call. Hope that's cool." Luna said. "It's totally cool." I said as I gestured at Simon and Mom to shoo. "Rockin'! Anyway, my 'rents said that you can stay the night. My dad wants to see if you'll like his famous 'Lynn-sagna'." Luna said. "I'm sure I will. Your dad is a chef at Aloha Comrade after all." I said. "True. And everyone loves his Lynn-sagna. Our neighbor, Mr. Grouse can't get enough of it. Anyway, I gotta go." Luna said. "Okay. See ya." I said.

That weekend, I walked to Luna's house with my guitar case on my back while carrying a backpack and sleeping bag. When I arrived, I rang the doorbell and heard a bunch of crashing and shouting before Lori answered the door. "Hi, Sam. Luna's literally been on pins and needles waiting for you. Come in." she said. "Thanks, Lori." I said, following the eldest Loud sibling inside. I looked around nervously, remembering that among Luna's nine sisters was an eight year old with a habit of popping up out of nowhere. Luna came down the stairs still wearing her day time clothes. "Hey, dude." she said. "Hey." I said, still inspecting the place. "What's on your mind, Samurai? You seem distracted." Luna said. "What? Oh, sorry. I'm just watching out for that spooky sister of yours." I said. "Boo." a soft voice said.

I screamed and jumped into Luna's arms. Which I didn't realize I had done until I turned my head and looked at her. Both of us blushed. "Ha. Ha, ha. Ha, ha." Lucy said. "It's not funny, bruh." Luna said as she put me down. "How about we put my stuff in your room so we can hang out until dinner?" I asked. "Good idea." Luna said, leading me upstairs. "Can I ask you something, Lunes?" I asked. "Sure." Luna said. "If a person told you that they like you as more than a friend, what would you say?" I asked. "Uhh… Geez, man. I don't know. It would depend on the person I guess." Luna said. "What if it was someone you've known for a while and thinks you're the prettiest and coolest girl they've ever met?" I asked. "Ummm… Well…." Luna said, rubbing the back of her neck. At that moment, Lori appeared in the hallway while talking on her phone. "Luna and Sam are having a sleepover tonight. I know, right? Literally totes adorbs. Hold on, Boo Boo Bear. Bobby says 'Hi', Sam." she said. "Hi." I said awkwardly. Luna groaned of embarrassment. Can't say I blame her. "Kids, dinner's ready!" Mr. Loud said from downstairs. Luna shielded me from the stampede of her siblings then we both went to the dining room together.

"Welcome, Sam. Hope you enjoy my favorite Lynn-sagna. It's my own recipe." Mr. Loud said. "I'm sure I will, Mr. Loud." I said as I sat next to Luna. After dinner, I politely asked for some Lynn-sagna to bring home then Luna and I changed into our bed clothes. She wore a nightgown that matched her shirt while I wore a pink shirt with matching pants. "Wanna watch 13 Going On 30 before we hit the hay?" Luna asked. "Sure. I love that movie." I said. "Rockin'! C'mon, dude!" Luna said. We went downstairs and Luna dug through the Loud family movie collection while I took a seat on the couch. *She looks so cute in that nightgown.* I thought to myself. "Here it is! Get ready, Samurai!" Luna said. "I was born ready, Lunes." I said, hoping she wouldn't realize that I was flirting with her. We watched the movie and sang all the songs while eating popcorn. It was fun. Would be more fun if she didn't have ten siblings popping up everywhere, but nothing can be done about that. After the movie, it was time for bed so I followed Luna and Luan to their room.

The next morning, Lincoln made eggs for everyone. I had to stop myself from bursting out laughing at the fact that Lori got hard boiled. "So, what made you decide to make breakfast for everyone, Lincoln? I thought cooking was your dad's territory." I said. "It usually is, but I gave him the day off since he made dinner last night." Lincoln said. "That's nice of you. Thanks." I said. "Linc's a pretty cool little dude." Luna said. "Must take after his sisters." I said. Luna and I had a jam session in her garage so we could hang out in privacy. I wanted to remind her that she never answered what I had ask her the night before, but we were having so much fun together. If only one of us had the courage to talk about the letter. After the jam session, Luna walked me home. "We should have a sleepover again some time. I had a blast." I said. "Even with my crazy sibs being out of control?" Luna asked. "I hung out with you that one time you invited me over when you and your siblings had that 'Playing The Friend Card' thing going on, remember?" I said. "Oh. Right." Luna said. "Well, thanks for walking me home. You didn't have to do that." I said. "I wanted to. You're my best friend, Samurai." Luna said. "You're my best friend too." I said. "Well, see you on Monday." Luna said, starting to walk away. "Luna!" I said, getting her attention. She turned around and I said, "Arrivederci." Luna smiled and said, "Au Revoir."


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the idea for this one by watching Girl Meets World.

*Luna's POV*

I couldn't stop thinking about Sam and the sleepover, especially since she looked pretty cute in her pajamas. Maybe I should tell her that I wrote the letter. But do I really want to take the chance of her being disgusted and never wanting to hang out with me again? My thoughts were interrupted when I heard what sounded like a panicked Sam calling me from the hallway. As if on instinct, I got up and ran out of the room like an unseen force was pulling me. When I found her, she was being held up against the lockers by this dude who looked a grade or two above us. "Put her down gently and no one gets hurt, bruh." I said. I really wanted to punch him without warning, but I couldn't risk accidentally hitting Sam in the process. "This your girlfriend, Teal Streak?" the guy asked Sam. I blushed at the word 'girlfriend', hoping no one would notice. "I said, 'Put her down'!" I shouted. "Little Miss Pixie Cut's got moxie." the guy said, releasing Sam. She landed on the floor a little hard. "Beat it. No one wants to be defended." I said, making one of my famous song references. The guy turned and walked away as I ran over to check on Sam. "Thanks, Lunes." she said. "No sweat. What was that dude hounding you for anyway?" I said. "I don't know. I'm just glad you came to my rescue. It was a long shot that you'd even hear me." Sam said. "Well, you would've done the same thing if I had needed help." I said. "True. Still, I'm eternally grateful for what you did." Sam said. My heart was ready to explode out of my chest. *Dang it, Luna! Just tell her!* I thought to myself.

"I guess I better get to class now." Sam said as she stood up. "Sam, wait!" I blurted out, grabbing Sam's arm to stop her. "Yes?" Sam said. "Uhh…. I-I think you left something at my house over the weekend." I said. Normally, I didn't lie. In fact, out of my whole family I think I'm the most honest one. But I didn't know what else to say. "Oh really? Do you happen to have whatever it is?" Sam asked. *She's onto you! Think, Luna! Think!* I thought to myself before suggesting that she come see for herself. We went to my locker and I started digging around for anything that could pass off as belonging to Sam. I guess something fell out because I heard Sam say, "You dropped a piece of paper, Lunes." "Probably old homework or something." "The Girl With The Shoulder Length Blonde Hair Who could that be about I wonder?" Sam said. It was then I realized what it was. A song I started working on after Sam and I met. My face turned about ten shades of red. "Give me the paper, dude." I said, trying to take it from her. "Just a sec. I want to read this." Sam said. "Give it to me, Sam!" I said, panicking. "I said 'Just a second', Luna. Chill out." Sam said. Soon, the two of us were wrestling for the paper and ending up falling to the floor with me on top of her. "Uhh….." we both said awkwardly. Now we were both red as heck. Suddenly, George appeared and said, "Hey there, girls. Can't you wait until after school to do that?" "It's not what it looks like!" I said, quickly getting off Sam. "Yeah. Something just fell out of Luna's locker and while she was trying to take it from me, we fell." Sam said. "Likely story." George said. At that moment, the bell rang so I grabbed the song and ran off without another word.

I had Lori drive me home after school in hopes that I wouldn't have to discuss what had happened with Sam. And if nothing else, Lori was the only sibling in a relationship so I knew that I could talk to her about stuff. "So, anything interesting happen at school today?" Lori asked. "Don't wanna talk about it, dude." I said. "Luna, I'm your big sister. You can literally tell me anything." Lori said. I sat in silence as I tried to get the incident out of my head. Most humiliating thing of my life. To make it worse, George saw Sam and I on the floor together and he's one of her band mates. I just wanted to forget it ever happened. Lori kept driving until we got home. When we arrived, I immediately got out of Vanzilla and went upstairs to sulk in self pity on my bunk. Lincoln came up a few minutes later to tell me dinner was ready. "Not hungry, bro." I said. "Dad made one of your favorite foods tonight." Lincoln said. I sighed and said, "Linc, you're a rockin' brother. I can always count on you. Promise me that if I tell you what's got me down, it stays between the two of us." "I promise." Lincoln said. I sat up to give Linc some room to sit by me and I told him everything. Right down to George seeing Sam and I on the floor. "Oh man. I'm so sorry, Luna. That must've been mortifying. I know that I'd be embarrassed if for example, Rusty saw me in a position like that with Ronnie Anne." Lincoln said. *'Example'. Sure, bro. Whatever you say.* I thought. I love the little dude, but I don't think he'll ever admit that he wants Bobby's sister as more than just a good friend.


	16. Chapter 16

*Sam's POV*

The next day at school, I kept thinking about Luna and what had happened the day before. Normally, I would at least see her between classes, but it was different this time. Like she was avoiding me purposely. I had George and Ruth meet me outside before lunch so we could have a private conversation. "Have either of you guys seen Luna today? She's acting more nuts than usual." I said. "That's weird. Did something happen between you two?" Ruth said. I blushed nervously and said, "Sort of. And George was no help at all in the matter either." "Me?! What did I do?" George asked. "You know what you did! You're probably a huge reason why Luna's avoiding me!" I said. "Calm down, Sam. Just tell me what happened." Ruth said. I took a deep breath and said, "Okay. Yesterday, this guy had me pinned up against the lockers. I was panicking and called for Luna. She came running a few minutes later and told the guy to put me down. He asked me if she was my girlfriend and I could swear I saw her blushing. Anyway, he let me go then Luna ran over to check on me. I was going to return to class, but then Luna grabbed my arm and said she thinks I left something at her house when I slept over there last weekend. I follow her to her locker and while she's digging, a piece of paper falls to the floor. She starts getting all panicky and tells me to give it back. Soon, we begin wrestling and both fall down with Luna on top of me. That's when George appears and says, 'Hey there, girls. Shouldn't you wait until after school to do that?'" "George!" Ruth said. "What? I was kidding!" George said. "Well, your kidding around caused Luna to ignore my existence. I'll be lucky if I ever see her or talk to her again." I said. The bell rang for lunch and everyone went to the cafeteria. The point was probably moot, but I started looking for any sign of Luna anyway. She was sitting by herself and picking at the food on her tray. "Hey, Lunes. Mind if I sit with you?" I said. "Sure. Go ahead, dude." Luna said half heartedly. "Thanks." I said, sitting down across from her. "Sorry I've been avoiding you today. It's nothing personal. Just that things are kind of crazy right now and I didn't want any awkwardness between us." Luna said. "It's okay. I get it. George was just kidding about what he said. That probably doesn't make things better, but I figured I'd throw it out there." I said. "Uh-huh." Luna said, still picking at her food. "Listen, I know you must be embarrassed about what happened. But, that doesn't mean you have to avoid me like the plague. You're my best friend, Lunes. And I hope you can be more than that someday." I said, not realizing I had spoken the last part out loud until I saw the surprised expression on Luna's face. So much for no awkwardness between us.

When lunch was over, I curled myself into a corner of the hallway and started hitting my head against the wall while mumbling to myself. "Why did I have to say that out loud? Stupid, stupid, stupid…" Amongst mentally beating myself up, I heard a familiar voice say my name. I lifted my head and saw Luan standing in front of me. "Oh. Hi, Luan. What are you doing here?" I said. "Not much. Just walking around. What's with the long face?" Luan said. "It's kind of personal. No offense, but I shouldn't say anything about it to you since it involves the sister you share a room with." I said. "I can keep a secret. C'mon, Sam. Turn that frown upside down." Luan said, doing a handstand. "Okay. But you have to promise me you won't tell any of your siblings. Not even Lily." I said. "I promise." Luan said, flipping right side up before sitting next to me. "The truth is that I've been crushing on Luna since I met her. Hard. And the more I get to know her, the crush keeps getting bigger." I said. Luan nodded and said, "Go on." "I'm sure you probably heard about what happened yesterday." I said. "I guess you could say that. Lola was eavesdropping on Luna telling Lincoln about it and she told me." Luan said. "Well, Luna and I were talking at lunch today and I accidentally told her out loud that I hope she can be more than my best friend someday." I said. "Wow." Luan said. "I know. What should I do? I was kinda waiting for her to say something first. She probably thinks I'm an idiot." I said. "No way. She could never think that about you, Sam. You mean more to her than you know right now." Luan said. "Are you saying that she has a crush on me too, but she's too afraid to tell me?" I asked. "I've already said too much. I better go. See ya later, Sam." Luan said, getting up and leaving. "Okay. See ya." I said. The plot thickens.


	17. Chapter 17

*Luna's POV*

After school, I went to my room and started thinking about the talk Sam and I had during lunch. Did she really mean what she said about hoping we can be more than best friends someday? It seems almost too good to be true. After all we've been through together. The love letter, that stupid 'Playing The Friend Card' thing, what happened in the hallway. It's like the fates are having fun with us. I never thought I'd ever have these feelings for anyone in my life. Sure, all of my sisters and I went crazy over Lincoln's tutor. But, this is different. Sam is the prettiest, most rockin' girl I've ever met. If only I could just tell her the truth without being worried about how she'd react.

Suddenly, Lori appeared at my door. "Hey, sis. You okay?" she said. "I don't know, Lors. Things are still pretty crazy with Sam and I right now. I wish I could talk with someone who knows what I'm going through. I said. "Maybe you can have Clyde help. He doesn't have any personal experience, but he does have nine years of therapy under his belt." Lori said. "Guess you're right, dude." I said. After dinner, I had Lincoln call Clyde for me so we could set up a time we can talk. The next morning, the little dude came over right on schedule. Lincoln let us have his room for privacy and we got down to business. "So, how long have you had a crush on Sam?" Clyde asked. "A while. Ever since the first time we jammed together, I don't know. Things just clicked between us." I said. "Hmmm… And how does make you feel?" Clyde said. "Clyde!" I said. "Sorry, Luna. I'm used to Dr. Lopez saying that to me. Have you made the first move?" Clyde said. "Well, sort of. I'm sure you know all about all of giving love letters to our crushes. Ever since then, it's been a waiting game between Sam and I to see who's gonna say something first. So far, neither of us have. Not about the letter anyway." I said. "And you're afraid that if you mention it first, she won't hang out with you anymore." Clyde said. "Exactly. I don't know what to do, man. She's just so beautiful. Her hair, her eyes, her clothes. Everything about her gives me butterflies. I wish I could just tell her that how I feel." I said as I laid down on Lincoln's bed. "She's your best friend, right?" Clyde asked. "Yeah." I said. "And she's a good person?" Clyde asked. "She's the greatest, bruh." I said. "Then, next time you see her, let everything out. No holding back. Just walk up to her and say, 'Sam, I think you're awesome and I've thought that for a long time. You rock my world.'" Clyde said. I looked at the striped sweater wearing 11 year old and thought for a minute then said, "You've lost your mind, McBride."

That afternoon, I was helping Chunk load up his van for a gig while telling him about everything. Chunky and I go way back so I know that he'd listen to whatever I had to say. The dude was almost like a second dad. "And then Clyde says to just walk up to Sam willy nilly and spill my guts out to her! I can't do that! Especially since she's almost always hanging around her bandmates! I'll look like a doofus!" I said. "You're gonna have to tell her eventually, love." Chunk said. "I know. But, I don't know how. And I'm definitely not gonna let loose life a broken faucet." I said. "Maybe not. But, Sam's your best mate and she's a pretty wicked girl. I know things with the two of you are a tad of a shambles right now, but they're bound to get better. Just remember that no matter what, you'll always have me to raise your spirits." Chunk said. "You're right, Chunky!" I said. "Bob's your uncle, love!" Chunk said as we hugged.


	18. Dream

*Sam's POV*

Luna and I are sitting on a bench at the park, watching ducks swim around in the pond. "You know, Lana would probably want to catch one of those feathery dudes." Luna says. "Most likely." I said. "Hey, Sam?" Luna says. "Yeah, Lunes?" I said. Luna sits silently for a minute as she's trying to gather her thoughts then finally she says, "There's something you should know." I look at her with curiosity as she takes a breath and says, "A while back, I slipped a love letter into your locker. It was nerve wracking and I didn't think I could do it, but I did. Ever since that day we first met, there's been a connection between us. I've tried to hide it for so long because I was afraid of ruining our friendship, but a person can only hold so much back before they explode. And I can't fight this feeling anymore." Luna said. "Luna…" I said as I'm filled with different emotions. The brunette turns to me and gently places a hand on my cheek. We stare into each other's eyes while both of our faces glow a bright shade of red. "I love you, Sam Sharp." Luna says. "I love you too, Luna Loud." I said, running my fingers through her brown pixie cut hair. Slowly, we move closer to each other until our lips are almost touching then out of nowhere, I heard my mom's voice calling me. I open my eyes and see that I'm in my bed. No park, no bench, no ducks, no Luna, no kiss. It was a dream. I groan to myself as I reluctantly get up and join Mom and Simon in the kitchen. "Morning, sleeping beauty." Simon said. "Shut up." I said. "What's the matter, honey?" Mom asked. *You woke me up from a fantasy I wish was reality. What do you think is the matter?* I thought. "She was probably dreaming about her girlfriend again." Simon said. "She's not my girlfriend, you little troll!" I shouted. "Simon, that's enough. I don't want to hear any more of you tormenting your sister. Is that clear?" Mom said. "Yes, Mom…" Simon said reluctantly. "Sam, hurry up and eat so you can get dressed for school. The bus should be here soon." Mom said.

After breakfast, I got on the bus and scanned the seats to make sure Luna wasn't there. To my relief, she wasn't so I took my usual spot in the back with George and Ruth. "Hey, Sam. Ready for school?" Ruth said. "I guess I have to be." I said. "What's wrong? You aren't your usual chipper self today." George said. "I'll tell you, but it has to stay between the three of us." I said. George and Ruth nodded then I told them about my dream and how my mom had woken me up just before I locked lips with Luna. "Dude… That sucks." George said. "I wish I could just go to an alternative dimension where Luna and I were already dating or something. That way I wouldn't have to deal with telling her how she makes me weak whenever she sings or plays guitar. Or how utterly gorgeous she is with her pixie cut hair and her paper clip earrings. And those freckles. Oh my gosh those freckles…" I said, sighing dreamily. "Need us to get you some water?" George asked teasingly. I shot him a death glare and said, "I'll kick you."

Just before lunch, I heard someone say the guy who had held me up against the lockers had done the same thing to Luna. My body filled with rage as I stormed into the cafeteria. George and Ruth each grabbed one of my arms to hold me back. "Let me go, you guys! He has to pay for what he did to her!" I said, fighting against them with all my strength. "He's not worth it, Sam. You could get hurt." Ruth said as she and George grabbed on tighter. "I don't care!" I said as I continued to squirm out of their grasps. At that moment, Luna walked up to us with a concerned look on face. "What's going on, dudes?" she asked. I escaped from George and Ruth's clutches by slipping out of my jacket, ignoring Luna's presence for the moment since I had bigger fish to fry. "What the heck is your deal? Huh? Is preying on tenth grade girls just a game to you?" I asked the guy, who I had just realized looked like a young Al Capone. "Hey! It's Teal Streak! I hardly recognized you without your fancy jacket." he said as if we were old friends. "Shut up! I dealt with you holding me up against those lockers, but now it's personal! Nobody lays a hand on my friends and gets away with it!" I said. Suddenly, I felt someone touching my shoulder. Looking out the corner of my eye for a second, I saw three black bracelets on the person's wrist. It was Luna. "C'mon, Sam. Forget about it. He's just a stupid guy." she said. "But he hurt you." I argued. "I have ten siblings and one of them is a thirteen year old who likes to practice lucha libre on any unsuspecting person who crosses her path. Every little thing is gonna be alright." Luna said. I sighed in defeat. *Dang you and your hypnotic song references, Luna Loud.* I thought.

George handed my jacket back and I put it on then we all sat together as we ate. "So, what's the deal with us having to learn calculus and stuff anyway? It's not like we'll ever use it once we graduate." Ruth said. "Right? It's totally bogus. Especially us rock stars. Second we get out of high school, it's dropping records on a weekly basis and playing shows in exotic places!" Luna said. *Now she's quoting her own songs? It's like she's trying to make me swoon.* I thought to myself. At that moment, I felt a vibration in my pocket so I checked my phone to see two texts. Both from Luna.

"Can we talk after next period? There's something we need to discuss."

Here we go.

I met Luna in a quiet corner of the hallway. She seemed uneasy and the feeling was mutual. "What's up?" I asked her. "That thing you said the other day about hoping we can be more than best friends someday. Did… Did you mean that?" she said. I instantly felt myself turn red. "Uhhh….." I said, rubbing my neck. *Don't just stand here looking like a doofus. Tell her!* I thought. But I couldn't do it. Not now. Not until I knew how she'd react if I did. "C'mon, Samurai. Talk to me. We trust each other, don't we?" Luna said. I folded my arms and I looked at the wall, trying to focus on anything but her face. "I….I…" I said, struggling to get words out as I began shaking. "Sam? You alright, dude?" Luna said. I could feel her touch my shoulder again, but continued looking at the wall until loud cheering could be heard from the football team, who had apparently just finished practice and were excited about it. They noticed us and one of them asked the others, "You guys think there's something going on with those girls over in the corner?" "I think they like each other, but are too afraid to admit it." another one said. "Poor chicks. Even in this era, people are still so judgmental it causes those in the LGBT community to hide who they really are fear of what others will think." the first guy said. "Sad." a third guy said. "Hey! We're rooting for you, girls! Don't be scared to break out of that closet and be free!" the second guy said. "Ummm…. Thanks, man." Luna said awkwardly as she gave a thumbs up. The football team continued down the hall, leaving Luna and I alone again. "Sooo…." I said. "Sooo….." Luna repeated. We looked at each other with nervous laughter then turned our gazes to the floor. "Do you wanna get a flipee after school or something?" I asked. "Sure." Luna said.


	19. Flippees

*Luna's POV*

Sam and I went to get flipees after school as planned. I got a red one and she got a blue since it seems to be her favorite color. I tried to nonchalantly stare at her, but it wasn't easy with the sun hitting her gorgeous blonde locks just right. She looked like a teal streaked angel. "Luna?" Sam said. "I wasn't staring at you! I-I mean…" I said nervously with a blush spreading across my face. "Okay…? Is what those football players said getting to you?" Sam said. *Say something. Anything.* I thought. Before I could gather my thoughts, Sam spoke again. "Things have been pretty awkward between us, haven't they? Ever since I got that love letter in my locker." she said. "Totally. Listen, dude. There's something I've been wanting to tell you, but I haven't because I'm afraid you'll hate me." I said. "Luna, I'll never hate you. We're best friends." Sam said. *That's just it. I want us to be more than friends. I have ever since we met.* I thought. "C'mon, Lunes. Talk to me." Sam said. That nickname. My dad used it and I used it on myself, but something about Sam using it made me weak. I wanted to tell her everything. How I'm the one who wrote the love letter and put it in her locker. How the way she flips her hair gets me overwhelmed. How absolutely rockin' she is. But I just couldn't. At least not yet. "Never mind. It's not important right now. Wanna see my favorite part about drinking a blue flipee?" Sam said. I nodded and Sam stuck her tongue out to show me that her flipee had dyed it blue. "Rockin'." I said, trying to hide the fact that I wanted to grab her face, pull her close and French kiss the heck out of her. *Sam Sharp, you sexy little minx. You did that on purpose.* I thought.

As soon as Sam and I finished our flipees, I ran home then collapsed face first on the couch and screamed into the cushion. "Are you alright, Luna?" Lincoln asked. "Not really, bro. Could you get Lori? I'd rather talk to her right now." I said. "Sure." Lincoln said, going upstairs. A few minutes later, Lori came down and sat on the floor in front of the couch. "Is everything okay?" she asked with sincere concern. "Dude, Sam is driving me crazy! It's like she knows that I like her and she's trying every trick in the book to make me admit it!" I shouted. Lori was caught off guard, but placed a comforting hand on my shoulder anyway. "Still can't muster up the courage to tell her the truth, huh?" she asked. I nodded and Lori said, "I know how you feel. I didn't know how to approach my feelings for Bobby either. You'll be able to confess to Sam eventually. But only when you're ready. You just have to be honest with her and let her now that how much you care." "I just wish I wasn't so scared. Sam means the world to me, brah. I'd give up listening to Mick Swagger forever if it meant I could be with her." I said. "I know, sis. I know." Lori said, rubbing my back.

We had shepherd's pie for dinner that night since it was one of my favorite dishes. I hardly touched it though because I kept thinking about Sam and how much it hurts me not to tell her that I've fallen madly in love with her. "Honey? Are you feeling well? You're barely touching your food." Mom said. "She's still having problems with Sam." Lori said, answering for me. "I guess you could say she's love sick! Get it?" Luan said. I groaned as I laid my head on the table. "Luan, you're literally not helping! The last thing Luna needs right now is your lame jokes!" Lori shouted. After dinner, I got changed into my nightgown and went to bed. Why must I have to endure this torture day after day?


	20. Chapter 20

*Sam's POV*

The next day, I had band practice with George and Ruth so I went to meet them at George's house. "Hey, Sam." they said in unison. "Hey, guys." I said. "So, have you got Luna to spill the beans yet?" George asked. "Not quite. I think she came close yesterday though. We were drinking flipees after school and she said that there was something she's been wanting to tell me, but she hasn't because she's afraid I'll hate her." I said. "Then what happened?" Ruth asked. "I told her I'll never hate her and we're best friends then we dropped it. This sucks. Lunes and I are never going to get anywhere with this if neither of us can get enough backbone to confess to the other one." I said. "I wish there was something we could do to help." Ruth said. "Yeah. She obviously cares about you a lot if she's this afraid of telling you how she feels and you care about her too. You just need a little push in the right direction." George said. "Hmmm… I have an idea. Kinda silly, but it just might work. Ruth, do you remember that old show on Disney Channel where Miley Cyrus starred as a high school student with a secret double life as a rockstar?" I said. "Sure I do. I think just about every girl in America watched that show when it was on." Ruth said. "Exactly. So, what I'm thinking is that we could invite Luna to our next gig and play some Hannah Montana songs to see if she'll get the hint." I said. "Wait a minute. You want our band to play songs from some girly kids show that ended in 2011?" George said. "You kind of signed up for this when you formed a band with two girls. Just saying." I said. "C'mon, George. Sam's our band mate and our friend. We should do anything to help her no matter what." Ruth said. Ruth and I made puppy dog faces. "Fine. I do it. But you owe me big time." George said. "Yes! You rock, guys! Let's practice so we can be ready." I said.

After I was done practicing with Ruth and George, I decided to drop by Luna's house so I could invite her to the band's next gig. Luan answered the door. "Good afternoon, Sam. Here to see Luna?" she said. "Yes. And shush. I want you surprise her." I said. "Got it. She's upstairs." Luan said. "Thanks." I said, heading to Luna's room. When I got there, she was listening music while playing her guitar. She looked so adorable that I couldn't help but smile. I guess I startled her because she jumped when she saw me and took off her headphones. "Hey, dude. I didn't see you there." she said. "Yeah, sorry. You just seemed to be enjoying yourself so I didn't want to interrupt." I said, walking into the room and sitting next her "No sweat, bruh. So, to what do I owe the pleasure of my best friend stopping by for a surprise visit?" Luna said. "Just wanted to see if you could attend my next gig with the band. We'll be playing at this kid's birthday party and we want you to be there." I said. "I don't know, Sam. I have a tendency to go nuts at gigs and stuff. I ruined all of my sibs' first concerts because I got too excited." I said. "George, Ruth and I don't care if you go a little crazy. You just like to have fun. There's nothing wrong with that. Please, Lunes? I really want you be there. Uhh.. I-I mean…. Ruth, George and I really want you to be there." I said, laughing nervously and blushing. Luna smiled and said, "Count me in, Samurai!" "Yay! You're the best!" I said as I hugged her and accidentally kissed her cheek. We just sat down staring wide eyed at each other for a second. Both of our faces were redder than Lana's hat. "Uhh… I gotta… go now. Talk to you later?" I said awkwardly as I got up and left.

When I got home, Mom was cleaning dishes while Simon played with his action figures in the living room. "Mom, I have to talk to you! It's about Luna!" I said panicky. "You mean your girrrrrrlfrieeeeend?" Simon said teasingly. "Shut up, Simon!" I said. "Calm down, dear. Have a seat and tell me what happened." Mom said, sitting me down in a chair at the dining room table. "Okay. After band practice, I went to Luna's house to invite her to attend our gig at this girl's birthday party. She was unsure about it, but I convinced her to say yes. Then I accidentally kissed her on the cheek when I hugged her." I said, burying my face in my hands. "Sam and Luna sitting in a tree-" Simon started singing before Mom interrupted him. "Simon Sharp! If you torture your sister about her crush one more time, you're grounded until you're 18!" she said. "Yes, Mom…." Simon said begrudgingly. "Sam, honey, it's okay. These things happen when your emotions get all jumbled up. You're fifteen. Life's not supposed to be a walk in the park right now." Mom said, trying her best to comfort me. "I just really like her. You know? She and I have been as close as two sisters since we met. I'd never be able to live with myself if she didn't feel the same way I do about her." I said. "Listen, honey. I've never met Luna because you're afraid to have her over in case your father gets all high and mighty, but from what you told me and from what I hear around town, she seems like a very special girl. Just like you. Things will come together at the right time. You just have to be patient. And don't worry about that kiss. It could've been a lot worse than a little peck on the cheek. She'll probably just forget about it." Mom said.


	21. Chapter 21

*Luna's POV*

After Sam left, I asked Lori a ride to the mall so I could clear my head. What was the kiss about? Did she mean to do that? Sure it was on the cheek, but a kiss is a kiss. Right? Out of nowhere, a voice behind me said, "Hi." It was Carol Pingrey, Lori's former rival. They had become fairly good friends since they settled the whole rivalry thing. "Hi, Carol." I said. "It's… Luna, right?" Carol said. I nodded and Carol said, "Cool. Sorry. I'm still trying to learn the names of your family members." "It's fine, dude." Suddenly, another voice behind me said, "Luna! So nice to finally meet you! I'm Miguel, one of Leni's work friends. A little birdie told me about your situation with that friend you have a crush on. You poor thing." I didn't know how to react. No one, but my family was supposed to know about my crush on Sam right now. "Did that 'little birdie' happen to be named Leni?" I asked. "Yes as a matter of fact." Miguel said. "Come to think of it, I heard the same thing from Becky. But I didn't want to say anything in case she wasn't comfortable talking about it openly yet, Miguel!" Carol said. "Closets are made for coats, not people! She needs to break free, Carol!" Miguel said. I slipped past them and found Leni dressing mannequins with Chaz. "Leni, can I talk with you for a minute?" I asked. "Sure, Luna." Leni said. "Dude, what's the deal with you telling people about my crush on Sam? Miguel knows, Becky knows, Carol knows…" I said. "Chaz knows." Chaz said. I growled and stormed off to hide in an empty dressing room.

A few minutes later, I was crying when I heard a voice from outside, "Luna, it's Miguel. Are you okay in there?" "I'm fine." I said. "Honey, you need to come out. We need this dressing room free for people trying on clothes." Miguel said. "I'm not coming out!" I shouted. Suddenly, I heard a more familiar voice. A beautiful, angel like one that I've loved the sound of since I first heard it. "Lunes? It's Sam. Is everything alright?" "Sam?" I said. "I talked to Leni. She says she's sorry." Sam said. "What exactly did she say to you?" I asked. "Just that she's been telling her friends something that's meant to be a secret and you got really upset about it." Sam said. I wiped my eyes and exited the dressing room to see Sam standing there with Miguel. "I don't think we're in need of your services anymore, Miguel. You can go back to work now." Sam said. "Yes, ma'am." Miguel said. As he was passing by me, he whispered, "I can see why you like her. She's tough, but fiesty." "Thanks, bruh." I said. Miguel patted me on the back before getting back to work. "You okay now?" Sam asked. "I guess so. It's just that things are complicated between us right now and I don't need Lady Blabs-a-lot to make it worse because she can't keep her mouth shut." I said. "Yeah. I know what you mean." Sam said. She was about to hug me, but then I stopped her and asked jokingly, "You're not gonna kiss me on the cheek again, are you?" "Not unless you want me to." Sam said coyly. I blushed as I rubbed my neck. "Sam… I…" "Yes?" Sam said, raising her eyebrow. "Gotta go!" I said, running past her. I passed Miguel, who had apparently been eavesdropping because he said, "Oh, honey, you're crushing on that girl something fierce." "Stating the obvious, dude." I said. "You can have Leni call me if you need any advice!" Miguel shouted as I kept running towards the exit.

When I got in Vanzilla, Lori looked concerned. "I saw Sam go in. Did you talk with her?" she said. "Yeah. Kind of. Every time I try to spill the beans, I bail. It's not fair! Why does this have to be so hard?" I said. "Luna, you literally have no reason to worry about this. Mom took a chance with Dad and got something great out of it. You can too. You already put a love letter in her locker." Lori said. "That's just it, Lors. A secret admirer letter is one thing. It's totally different to actually walk up to someone you like more than anything in the world and tell them how you feel. What if I pour my heart out to her and she never wants to see me or talk to me again? What then? Plus, I agreed to attend her band's gig next week. I definitely can't humiliate myself in front of her band mates and all those kids at the party." I said. "Luna, Sam is literally a terrific girl. That's why you like her, isn't it?" Lori said. "Yeah?" I said. "So, if she's really your friend, she'll never intentionally hurt you. Just talk to her and be honest." Lori said.


	22. Almost Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the idea of having Sam get amnesia when I watched the last two episodes of Full House.

*Sam's POV*

A week later, it was time for my gig with George and Ruth. I was nervous, but I knew what had to be done if I ever wanted to get anywhere with this whole thing with Luna. "You okay, Sam?" Ruth asked. "Yeah. I'm good. It's just that this situation with Luna is getting ridiculous and eventually one of us is gonna have to stop messing around and deal with the problem." I said. "Well, you're lucky I'm your friend or I wouldn't have agreed to play songs from an old show that ended in 2011." George said. The three of us got on stage and I saw Luna sitting in the crowd so I waved at her and she waved back then started to sing as I kept looking to see Luna's reaction. After the show was over, I was putting my guitar away when I heard Luna's voice behind me. "Need help with that?" she asked. The first thing that I had ever said to her. "Uhh… S-sure, dude." I said, doing an imitation of the first thing she had ever said to me.

Luna playfully shoved me and said, "That was a really great performance, Samurai." "Thanks, Lunes. I was hoping you'd like it." I said, trying not to make it too obvious that I was flirting with her. "Sam, there's something you should know. I'm probably the most honest person in my family, but lately I haven't been very truthful. I've… I've been lying to you in a way and I don't want to keep do it. You're the most important person in the world to me, Sam. You always have been. And it's time I just came out with it. I-" Luna said before I placed a finger on her lips. "I love you too." I said. Slowly, we inched closer and closer to each other until our lips were almost touching, but then something hit me in the head and I blacked out. When I woke up, I was in the hospital with people surrounding me. The first one to speak was a brunette girl with a pixie cut and paper clip earrings. I knew there was something familiar about her, but I couldn't remember. "Sam, are you okay? You have a pretty wicked bump on your head, bruh." she said. "I'm not sure. Who are you?" I said. Everyone looked worried like I was supposed to know who this girl was. And I wish I did because she's pretty cute.


	23. Amnesia

*Luna's POV*

I couldn't believe it. Sam has no idea who I am. I talked to the doctor and he said that amnesia is common with a head injury. I blamed myself. If I had seen the board falling, I could've pushed her out of the way. "I should be laying in that hospital bed with amnesia, not Sam." I said to myself as I held back tears.

Suddenly, George and Ruth came running into the hospital looking like they had just ran a marathon. They could barely even tell the nurse that they were looking for Sam. "We're… here for S-s.. Sam… Sharp…" George said as he tried to catch his breath. "Over here, dudes." I said. George and Ruth said goodbye to the nurse and jogged to where I was sitting. "Where have you two been? Sam's laying in a hospital bed with no memory of who anyone is and you show up 15 minutes later?!" I said. "Luna, calm down. We know you're upset and you care about Sam more than anyone, but taking it out on us isn't going help." Ruth said. "I swear, we came as soon as we heard. After the show, we knew that you and Sam would want to talk so we figured we'd give you both privacy and get some ice cream." George said. At that moment, a woman and a boy about Lincoln's age came in who were also looking for Sam. I guessed that they were Sam's mom and brother so I walked over to greet them. "Hello. I'm Sam's friend, Luna. Are you her mom?" I said. "Yes. And this is her brother, Simon." the woman said, gesturing to the boy next to her. "Is Sam okay?" Simon asked. "I've gotta be honest, little dude. I don't know. She has amnesia caused by a board falling on her head at this gig she asked me to attend." I said. The doctor told us that we could go see Sam so we all went into her room. "Hi, Sam. I'm Ruth and this is George. We're your band mates. Do you remember us?" Ruth said. "Not really." Sam said. "Hey, dude." I said, sitting in a chair next to the bed. "Oh, hey." Sam said. "Remember me?" I asked. "You're that girl from before. Who exactly are you again?" Sam said. "She's your girlfriend." Simon said. "Dude!" I said. "Really? Well, I'm glad I have such a cute girlfriend then." Sam said. I blushed as Simon snickered. Mrs. Sharp told him to sit in the hall then got another chair put it next to me and sat down. "Hey, honey. I'm your mom." Mrs. Sharp said to Sam.

After a while, George and Ruth left with the Sharps so it was just me sitting in the room with Sam. Lori, Luan and Lynn came at one point and asked me if I wanted to get some lunch or something, but I couldn't leave her. Not when she needed me. I was the only person she could somewhat remember. Sam fell asleep after her family left so I just sat next to her bed and watched her. "Please get better, Sam. I'd never be able to live with myself if you stayed like this. It should be me in that bed, not you. I don't know if you can hear me, I have to say this. I love you, Sam. I always have." I said as I gently hugged her. I heard her mumble something so I let go and listened. The more she mumbled, what she was saying got slightly clearer. "Luna… Luna…." I gasped. She was saying my name. Almost as if her subconscious knew who I am, but the link that connected it to the rest of her brain was messed up. "I'm here, Samurai." I said. Sam woke up and looked at me with those gorgeous eyes. "Luna? Is that you?" she said. "Right as rain, love." I said in my British voice. "Lunes! I'm so happy to see you!" Sam said as she said up and hugged me. I happily chuckled and said, "I'm glad to see you too, dude. Your amnesia's gone." "Amnesia?" Sam said. "Yeah, man. You lost your memory when a board fell on your head at party you asked me to go to. Don't you remember?" I said. "I remember the party and us talking after George, Ruth and I finished our show. Everything else is kind of fuzzy." Sam said. "So, you don't remember anything after the gig over than us talking?" I asked. "Not really. Why?" Sam said. "No reason. Just glad that I have my best friend back." I lied. I wasn't about to tell her that we spilled the beans and almost kissed. I was just happy that she didn't have amnesia anymore.


	24. Really Loud Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has a Fuller House reference , a Harry Potter reference and a Chicken Little reference.

*Sam's POV*

I heard that Luna got a spot on America's Next Hit Maker so, I asked Mom to drive me there. When Luna appeared on stage, I was shocked. She looked completely different. But then she took off her wig and performed as her real self instead of someone she isn't. *That's the Luna Loud I know and love.* I thought. After the show, I went back stage to talk with her. "Luna!" I said. "Hey, dude! Good to see you!" Luna said. "Great to see you too. And the real you instead of some ridiculous bubblegum popstar." I said. "Yeah. I don't know what I was thinking, man. I guess I should've told Doug and Michelle right away that rock and roll is who I am." Luna said. "Which reminds me. Those two morons need their skulls caved in for even thinking about changing you." I said, going to find my victims. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down, dude! Sam, c'mon! You don't need to do this!" Luna said. But I ignored her. No one messes with someone I care about and gets away with it.

I found Doug outside so I marched right up to him and pinned him against the wall of the building. "You! You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!" I said as I was just about to punch him. At that moment, Luna appeared and said, "Sam, no! He's not worth it!" I lowered my fist and started to back away, but then Doug laughed so I sucker punched the jerk. "That felt good." I said. "Not good. Rockin'!" Luna said, impressed. I smiled proudly and said, "What do you say I ask my mom if you can ride with us back to Royal Woods? I think you're in need of some serious Sam time." I said as I put my hand on Luna's shoulder and lead her back inside. "That sounds awesome. Thanks, Sam." Luna said. "You're welcome, Lunes." I said.

I had Mom drop Luna and I off at the arcade. I liked to go there sometimes and play Guitar Hero. After a few games, we went in the photo booth to talk in between pictures. "I'm sorry I was acting like an idiot." Luna said. "It's okay, Luna. These things happen." I said.

Beep beep

"Smile." I said. We smiled at the camera and it flashed so I continued. "Listen, girlfriend. You're Luna Loud. You rock! It shouldn't matter what Doug or Michelle or anyone else in the world thinks. Just be yourself and I know you'll be as big as Mick Swagger someday." I said.

Beep beep

"Rock and roll symbol." I said. We did the rock and roll symbol and the camera flashed then Luna asked, "You really think so, Samurai?" "Yes. You might not have gotten that record deal today, but you will. And I hope I'm right there when you do." I said.

Beep beep

"Silly faces!" we said in unison. We stuck our tongues out at the camera and it flashed then Luna said, "Sam?" "Yeah, Lunes?" I said. "You… Uhh… You make me feel like I'm not alone in this world. Like no matter what I'm always gonna have someone my age who gets it. You know? I could act like the biggest doofus ever and you'd still have my back. I appreciate that." Luna said. "Well, someone has to talk sense into that thick head of yours I guess." I said half jokingly.

Beep beep

"BFF." I said. We both made hearts with our hands and the camera flashed then Luna said, "I just feel so lame sometimes." "Come on, you're not lame. You're talented and loyal and caring and pretty…" I said. "What?" Luna said in a surprised tone. I blushed as I suddenly realized what had come out of my mouth. "Uhh….. See ya!" I said panicky as I left. *Nice going, Sam. Who's the idiot now?* I thought to myself.


	25. Chapter 25

*Luna's POV*

Since Sam left the arcade so quickly, I didn't have a chance to stop her so I just grabbed the pictures from the photo booth and started walking home. *She thinks I'm pretty? I could be hallucinating, but I'm almost positive that's what she said.* I thought to myself. When I got home, Lori was coming down the stairs while texting Bobby again. "Hey, Luna. Did you have a good time with Sam? I heard that she punched that guy producer after the contest." she said when she saw me. "Yeah. Sam's totally rad." I said, trying to give a convincing smile. Lori being the oldest sibling, saw right through it though. "What's wrong?" she asked as she walked me to the couch. "Sam and I were talking in between pictures in the photo booth about how stupid I acted. She told me that it's okay then I told her that I feel lame sometimes and she said that I'm not lame. She said that I'm talented and loyal and caring." I said. "Luna, you literally are all those things. Get to the point." Lori said. "Sam told me that I'm pretty." I said. "Ooooh. Now we're getting somewhere." Lori said with a grin. "Dude! This is serious!" I said. "Sorry. It's just that you two have been going back and forth ever since you put that letter in her locker." Lori said. "I know, brah. That's why I'm confused. Should I just come out and tell her I've had a major crush on her from the moment we met or should I wait until she pours her heart out to me? She's the most important person in the world to me, Lors. I don't want to rush into this. Especially if she's not ready. You should've seen how quickly she bailed when she saw my reaction." I said. Lori hugged me and said, "You'll figure it out somehow. I know you will. Sam was probably just scared. Next time you see her, make sure she knows there's nothing to be afraid of." Suddenly, Luan appeared and said, "By giving her a nice, big kiss!" I turned bright red at the thought and said, "Luan! Have you been listening this whole time?" "Of course I have! C'mon, Luna. You're gonna have to spill the beans some time." Luan said. "Yeah! Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!" Lynn chanted.

I got up and went out to the garage for some privacy while I looked at the pictures from the arcade again. "Why does she have to be such a smoking hot angel?" I asked myself. At that moment, I heard barking so I looked up and saw Charles sitting at my feet. "Hey, Charles. Who's a good boy?" I said, patting the dog's head. He barked again and I said, "You're so lucky that you don't have to deal with stuff like this, dude. Sam's the most rockin'girl I know and I still can't figure out how to tell her that the way she makes me feel is out of this world." Charles licked my hand as if to say, "It's okay, Luna. I still love you." I chuckled and said, "Love you too, Charles."

After eating dinner, I went up to my room to think some more about this whole situation with Sam and what I'm going to say the next time I see her. "It's hopeless, Mick. Sam and I are never going to get this thing straightened out between us." I said to my Mick Swagger poster above my bunk. "Don't get yourself so gutted, love. You've still got a chance." Mick said. "But, what if I mess things up between Sam and I?" I asked him. "You won't. Just follow your heart. Everything will fall into place. Sam is an amazing girl. No matter what happens, she's never going to stop being your friend. You're Luna Loud. All you have to do is think with your heart instead of your head." Mick said.


	26. Chapter 26

*Sam's POV*

On Monday, I reluctantly got dressed and went to school. I didn't think I could face Luna after what happened at the arcade. "She must think I'm stupid now. Why did I have to say that?" I thought out loud to myself as I opened my locker. "Hey, Sam." a voice said behind me. I turned around to see Luan standing there and felt relieved. "Oh, thank goodness. It's just you. I was afraid you were…" I said, my voice trailing off. "Luna?" Luan guessed. "Mmhmm." I said as I nodded. "She doesn't think you're stupid, you know. She's done some pretty crazy things too. Did you know once, Lincoln wanted a box of cereal so we all went to the supermarket? Luna got on the speaker phone and said, 'For those about to shop! I salute you!'" Luan said. I giggled and said, "Sometimes Luna can be a straight up dork." Luan choked so I asked what was wrong. "Nothing. I just never thought I'd hear the words 'straight' and 'Luna' in the same sentence." she said. "What?" I said. At that moment, I heard Luna yelling at her sister. She dragged Luan a few feet away and whispered, "Do you remember that time I threw you into the furnace and banged on it like a drum?" Luan nodded. "Well, a similar thing's gonna happen if you don't shut your big mouth. Now hit the road, Jack." Luna said. Luan walked off and Luna returned to where I was standing. "Hey." she said, smiling. "Hey." I said, blushing nervously as I preened my hair. "Can we go somewhere more private? There something we need to talk about." Luna said. I didn't say anything. Just followed her outside. As we walked, she reached behind her and grabbed my hand. I gasped a little, but accepted it anyway.

When Luna and I got outside, we sat down on the grass. "I guess the cat's out of the bag, huh?" Luna said. "Why didn't you tell me, Lunes?" I asked. "I was afraid of what you'd think of me. That's why no one knows besides my 'rents and sibs. Well, other than everyone Leni blabbed to. I was so embarrassed when I found out that Carol, Miguel, Becky and Chaz all know." Luna said. "It's okay, Luna. You're my best friend. Straight, gay, bisexual. It doesn't matter. As long as you're happy." I said. "Thanks, Sam." Luna said. I hugged her and said, "So, which one are you? If you don't mind me asking." "Well, you already know I'm not straight." Luna said jokingly. I giggled and said, "Yeah." "I dig both dudes and dudettes, brah." Luna said. "That's cool. Anyone you like in particular?" I said. Luna blushed and said, "Well… There's this one girl who makes my heart beat fast. She's nice and cute and the most rockin' chick I've ever met." "Is she someone I know?" I asked, kind of egging her on. "Yes." Luna said, blushing even more and turning away from me. I could see that she was becoming embarrassed so I gently placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "You don't have to tell me right now if you aren't ready. I was just curious. I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable." "It's cool, Samurai. I'm just glad you don't hate me." Luna said. "Lunes, I've told you before. I'd never hate you." I said. "I know, dude. It's just… You mean more to me than Mick Swagger. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I ever lost you." Luna said. I was speechless. Luna's the most confident, laid back person I know and there she was, sitting next to me on the verge of tears. "Lunes…" That was all I managed to say before the bell rang.

Luna wiped her eyes and stood up. I wanted so badly to wrap my arms around her and kiss her, but she wasn't ready to spill the beans about whether or not she likes me and I wasn't going to force her. The both of us went back inside to make our way to class. Once I sat down at my desk, I got out my notebooks and started drawing hearts with Luna's name in them. "Daydreaming about your girlfriend again, Sam?" the boy who sat in front of me asked as he looked at my notebooks. "Mind your own business, Damien. And she's not my girlfriend." I whispered. "Either she is or you want her to be if you're drawing hearts and writing her name all over your notebooks." Damien said. "Mr. Wilson, face the board please. Ms. Sharp, you can doodle in your notebooks later." the teacher said. I could hear some of the other students whispering to each other. "Sam's got a crush." one girl said. "I think it's Luna. They're always hanging out when Sam's not with George and Ruth." a guy said. I looked at Luna's desk to see if she had heard anything. To my relief, she was too busy pretending two of her pencils were a pair of drumsticks. I smiled admiringly and thought, *She really is a dork sometimes. She's a cute one though.*


	27. Chapter 27

*Luna's POV*

After school, I decided to take a walk in the park and clear my head. This whole situation with Sam is totally throwing off my groove. "I wish I could just tell her." I thought out loud to myself as the wind blew some leaves around. Suddenly, I saw a blue butterfly on a nearby bench. It was beautiful. It reminded me of Sam. I sat close to the butterfly and started singing 'Tearing Up My Heart' by N'Sync while the butterfly flew onto my shoulder. "You're so lucky, little dude. You just flutter around without a care in the world. But, me? I'm normally the laid back one. Full of energy and rockin' and rollin' all week long. But with Sam? I act like everything is cool, but in reality I feel weak and light headed. If only I could just tell her that I have this wicked crush on her. ARRGHH!" I said, screaming into the sky.

"Luna? Are you okay?" a voice said. I turned to see Sam standing next to me. My heart felt like it was leaping out of my chest. "Uhh….Umm… I…" I stuttered. My face had to be as red as Lana's hat. How long had she been standing there? Had she heard everything? "Lunes, talk to me. What's wrong?" Sam said. I just sat there. Frozen like I had been on the bus when I bailed out of given Sam my favorite pick. "Can I sit down?" Sam asked. I gulped and nodded. She took a seat next to me then noticed the butterfly. "Who's your friend? It's a pretty little thing, isn't it?" she said. I nodded again and thought, *Just like you, Samurai.* "Listen, about what you told me at school. That was very brave of you. I know it was nerve wracking." Sam said. "Yeah. Thanks again for not hating me, by the way." I said. "How could I? Especially since I'm in the same boat as you are." Sam said. "You mean you're LGBT too?" I asked. "Yep. Member of the rainbow brigade right here." Sam said, pointing to herself proudly. I smiled and thought to myself, *She's so rad.*

"So, I guess we're both in this together." Sam said. "Looks like it, brah." I said. "Cool." Sam said, lightly punching my arm. "Sam, do you remember when you asked me to attend that gig of yours?" I asked. "Vaguely. The details on that are still kinda fuzzy. But I can't help but feel like something important happened. Why?" Sam said. "Nothing, dude. Forget I mentioned it." I said. "Luna, if you have something on your mind, you can tell me." Sam said. She looked at me with those breathtaking eyes. I wanted to tell her everything, but… "I'm sorry, Sam. I just can't. At least not yet." I said, turning away from her. I felt her arms wrap around me as she pulled me into a hug. "It's okay, Lunes." Sam said. Someday, Samurai. Someday.


	28. Roller Coaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuller House parody.

*Sam's POV*

There was this new roller coaster at Dairy Land so my mom had me bring Simon to ride it. "Come on, Sam! Hurry up!" Simon said as he pulled me toward the roller coaster. "Chill out, Simon. It's just a dumb…" I said, my voice trailing off when I caught site of Luna with Lincoln, Luan, Lynn, Lisa and Lana. "Not so dumb now, is it?" Simon asked. "Simon, I swear if you say a word to Luna or any of her siblings, I will end you." I said. "Hi, Sam!" Lynn said, waving. "Hey, guys. What are you all doing here?" I said. "To ride the new roller coaster. Duh!" Lana said. "Are you gonna ride to, Samurai?" Luna asked. *I know what I'd like to ride and it ain't the roller coaster.* I thought.

Everyone got in line and split into groups of two. I had Simon ride with Lincoln so I could sit with Luna and Lynn went with Luan and Lisa went with Lana. I had to admit, Luna was kind of cute in her Dairy Land hat even if she did look like a dork. The ride started and we started to slowly go up the rails. "Sam, there's been something on my mind so I might as well just come out and say it." Luna said. At that moment, the roller coaster made it's descent and the only thing that could be heard was people screaming or cheering. I was one the ones screaming. When it was over, my head felt like I had just been hit by a truck and my hair was a mess. "Hey, did I say anything about my feelings?" Luna asked. "What? Not really. You mostly just screamed, 'This is so rockin'!'" I said. "To be fair, those were my feelings." Luna said.

On my way to find the concession stand, I ran into Lincoln. He was standing in line for the bathroom. "Hey, Lincoln. Did my brother say anything to you while on the roller coaster?" I said. He quickly got nervous and started sweating. "Uhh… Nope. Nothing at all. Nice hair, by the way." Lincoln said. I looked up and realized that my hair was still a mess from the ride. "You don't think Luna noticed, do you?" I asked as I desperately tried to fix it. "Uhh…" Lincoln said. "Never mind. Stupid hair." I mumbled as I began walking again.

The next day, a group of guys were talking about Luna in the cafeteria. Damien had started a rumor that she was the best kisser at school. "What's the dealio, man?" Luna asked. "You're bi, right? So, you'll go out with anyone." Damien said. "I guess that's technically true." Luna said. "He's a jerk, Lunes. Don't let him get to you." I said. "Awww. Trying to protect your girlfriend, Sam?" Damien said. "She's not my girlfriend!" I said, my cheeks burning red. "Prove it. Kiss her." Damien said. "Excuse me, brah?" Luna said. "You heard me, pixie cut. If Sam refuses to kiss you that'll prove that you're not her girlfriend." Damien said. Luna and I looked at each other. Both of us were ten shades of red as we stood there in silence. "Clock's ticking, Sharp. You gonna kiss her or not?" Damien said. I sighed and said, "I'll do it. But just to shut you up." Then I turned to face Luna. "I'm sorry, Lunes." I whispered before pressing my lips to hers. It felt nice. Would be even greater if I wasn't doing it to make a jerk like Damien Wilson shut his stupid mouth, but still.

I broke the kiss and Damien went to sit with his friends. "That was… unexpected." Luna said. "I know. I'm sorry. Damien wouldn't have stopped talking if I hadn't done something. Please don't hate me." I said. "Sam, I don't hate you. What Damien did was bogus. You had no choice." Luna said. "I guess so. You were pretty good, by the way." I said. "Thanks. You too." Luna said, rubbing her neck and blushing. "So, are we cool?" I asked. "Totally. Come on. Let's eat. I'm hungry like the wolf." Luna said. "Sounds good." I said, giggling and lightly punching Luna's arm. Her song references are so cute.


	29. A Little Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuller House parody again.

*Luna's POV*

I can't believe Sam kissed me. She actually kissed me. And it was the best thing ever. "Hey, Lunes?" Sam said. "Yeah, Sam?" I said. "Are things going to be awkward between us now?" Sam asked. "Nah, dude. Like I told you before, we're cool. Besides, you were basically pressured into it by that jerk, Damien." I said, taking a bite off my lunch. "I guess so. By the way, you should think about changing your hair." Sam said. "Huh? But, I like my hair. What's wrong with it?" I said. "Nothing. It's just something to think about. Maybe put a purple streak in it like my teal one. I'm not asking you to change entirely. You're awesome. But just think about it. Okay?" Sam said. "Sure, brah." I said.

By the time I got home, there was a purple streak in my hair like Sam's teal one. I guess it doesn't hurt to have a little change. When I walked into my house, everyone was in the kitchen for some reason. "Luna, what happened to your hair?" Lori asked. "I had a purple streak put in it." I said. "Why?" Lynn asked. "Yeah, Luna. You're fifteen. Why are having a mid life crisis?" Lincoln said. At that moment, Sam came in as if on cue and everyone said, "Oooooh." Well, except Leni. "Why are we 'oh'-ing just because she has a teal- Oooooh!" Leni said. "It's no big deal, dudes. Sam just told me to think about changing my hair a little." I said. "Yeah, guys. I think she looks nice." Sam said. Everyone stood there in silence with blank expressions. "I better go now. See ya, Lunes." Sam said. "Okay. Bye, Sam." I said.

I grabbed my axe before heading out to the garage. Sam was right. I do look kind of rad with this streak in my hair. My sibs are just jealous that they aren't cool like I am. "Luna? Can we talk?" Mom said. "Sure, Mom." I said. "Listen, honey. I know that you like Sam, but you don't have to change for her." Mom said. "But I didn't change. It's not like when those producers at America's Next Hit Maker forced me to become a character from Jem and the Holograms. Sam isn't that way. She's rad and pretty and a good kisser." I said. "You kissed her?" Mom asked. "Technically she kissed me. But it was only because this jerk named Damien wouldn't get off her back. I'm confused, Mom. Are Sam and I dating now? Should I tell her that I wrote the letter she found in her locker?" I said. "That's up to you. But, I think you should talk to her. See where she wants things to go from here." Mom said. "Yeah. I guess you're right." I said.


	30. Confession

*Sam's POV*

The next day, I was digging through my locker when suddenly, I heard music and Luna was coming down the hall while singing "Wanna Be With You" from Teen Beach Movie 2. As the song finished, Luna slid on her knees and stopped right in front of me. "What do you think, Sam?" Luna asked. "Let's talk in private." I said. Luna followed me to the janitor's closet and I shut the door behind us. "Well, isn't this ironic?" Luna said. I placed my hand on her cheek so we were face to face and said, "Lunes, this has gone on for way too long. You tried to tell me something at Dairy Land right before the roller coaster sped up. I want you to be completely honest with me. Are you the one who put that letter in my locker?" "Yes. I feel like such an idiot about it because I've been dying to tell you, but every time I do-" Luna said before I cut her off by putting a finger on her lips. "I was hoping you were my secret admirer. Guess I was right. No one else in our school could even hold a candle to you. When I kissed you in the cafeteria yesterday, I felt like I was on cloud nine. Except for that jerk, Damien being right there of course." I said. "Yeah. Same here. The truth is, I've had this gigantic crush on you ever since we met. That jam session I had with you and George was totally rockin'! And when I first saw the vision of loveliness sitting there with her clarinet in front of her, I thought I was in heaven because I was looking at a teal streaked angel." Luna said. "Awwww! You really mean that?" I said. Luna blushed and nodded, making me giggle.

"I meant everything I've ever said about you too. Including while in the arcade. I'm sorry I left so quickly, by the way. I just panicked. I didn't even want to see you the next day because I was embarrassed." I said. "Don't worry, brah. I think you're pretty too." Luna said, pulling me close and kissing me. There was that feeling again. Like fireworks exploding and birds chirping. My heart felt ready to pound right out of my chest. Luna Loud, the most amazing person I've ever met was kissing me. And clearly had no intention of stopping anytime soon either. My foot gradually lifted off the floor. I think we both stood there for a good five minutes just kissing each other without a care in the world. Finally, Luna broke the lip lock and I was practically speechless. "Wow." I said. "Good, huh?" Luna asked. "Oh yeah." I said, clearing my throat as I preened my hair. Luna chuckled and said, "Looks like it's official now, Samurai. You're now the property of Luna Loud." I smiled and said, "Which means you're the property of Sam Sharp." "Radical." Luna said.

I giggled again before opening the closet door and walking out to the hall. "So, you stole lyrics from 'Hey Juliet' for a love letter?" I asked teasingly. "They seemed fitting. You can't blame me. Besides, you liked it. I saw you smile when you read those words I wrote." Luna said. "Touché. I'm so telling George and Ruth we're dating now, just so you know." I said. "Not if I tell my siblings first!" Luna said, running off to find her fellow teenage sisters. "Hey! No fair!" I said, chasing after her. "All is fair in love and war, Samurai." Luna said.


	31. Chapter 31

*Luna's POV*

Sam and I both ran around the halls as she looked for her bandmates and I looked for my fellow teenage sisters. I couldn't believe it. I wanted to shout from the rooftop. "Sam Sharp is my girlfriend!" I yelled as loud as I could. At that moment, Lori came out of the bathroom and said, "I thought that was you shouting. Did I literally hear you say you're dating Sam?" I nodded with a smile and Lori screamed happily. "Tell me literally everything!" she said. "It happened a few minutes ago. I walked down the hall singing 'Wanna Be With You' from Teen Beach Movie 2 and she totally picked up what I was laying down! She had me follow her into the janitor's closet and told me to be honest with her then asked me if I'm the one who wrote that letter she found in her locker. It was happening so fast, dude. She apologized for leaving the arcade in such a hurry that day I was on America's Next Hit Maker. I told her not to worry because I think she's pretty too. Then we kissed for a solid five minutes. No lie." I said. "I'm literally so happy for you! My little sister is dating her crush! But, the janitor's closet? I should talk to that girl about picking better places for romantic moments." Lori said. "Well, you'll have a ton of chances since she'll be coming over more often." I said.

After school, Lori dragged me into hers and Leni's room and called a sibling meeting. "Go ahead, Luna. Tell everyone the good news." Lori said excitedly. "I'm dating Sam, dudes!" I said, throwing up the goats. All nine of my remaining sibs cheered and hugged me. "Tell us how you it happened, Luna!" Lola said. "Yeah! Did you kiss her?" Lana said. "We should throw a party! I'll get my props!" Luan said. "I can show Sam my lucha libre!" Lynn said. "I could get out my tarot cards and crystal ball." Lucy said. "You're so lucky, Luna " Lincoln said.

Luan started planning for the party immediately after dinner so I went to call Sam from the garage. "Hey, love." I said when she picked up. "Hey. You tell your siblings?" Sam said. "Yeah. They all hugged me and I lost I was gonna fall over." I said. "George and Ruth we're happy too. Ruth hugged me so tight, I practically turned purple." Sam said. "Well, as much as I like that color, I prefer my girlfriend to have a normal skin tone." I said jokingly. Sam giggled and said, "You're such a dork sometimes. But you're also cute." I blushed and said, "Thanks. Luan's in our room planning a party for us so I'm calling you from the garage. Although, I should probably get up there and make sure she's not gonna do anything embarrassing." I said. "I'm sure it'll be fine, Lunes. As long as there won't be any polka music." Sam said. "Right. Polka." I said, laughing nervously as I remembered that one April Fools Day everyone hired doubles to avoid being pranked and ended up completely humiliated. "Well, text me the details once you get them. I better go before Simon comes in here." Sam said. "Okay. I love you." I said. "I love you too." Sam said. I hung up and went up to my room. "Does Sam like all shades of blue or just light ones?" Luan asked. "Not sure. Just don't tell any lame jokes at the party. I was already humiliated in front of her once because of you." I said as I climbed up to my bunk. "Can you let that go? I've already apologized ten billion times." Luan said. "Would you let it go if someone made you look like a doofus in front of Benny?" I asked. Luan froze at the sound of her crush's name. "Just as I thought." I said with a grin.

I went to bed thinking about Sam and how totally rockin' it felt being her girlfriend now. We could have double dates with Lori and Bobby, go on our own dates, kiss each other whenever we want. And best of all, I could tell how rad she is without getting embarrassed.


	32. Party Like A Rock Star

*Sam's POV*

The day of the party, I was trying to decide what to wear so I could make a good impression. Sure I've been to Luna's house and met her family before, but this was different. I wonder how Bobby felt when he first started dating Lori. "Trying to look pretty for your girlfriend?" Simon asked. "Get out of my room, Simon!" I said. "Simon Sharp, are you bothering your sister again?" Mom asked. "No." Simon said. "Liar." I mumbled. "Having trouble deciding what to wear?" Mom asked as she sent Simon to his room. "A little. This whole dating thing is new to me. I don't know how I'm supposed to dress or act." I said. "Sam, you and Luna have been inseparable since you met. I'm sure she doesn't care about any of that. She'll be happy no matter what as long as she's with you." Mom said. "You're right. I think her family likes me better than Luna's big sister's boyfriend anyway. The guy used to be a corn dog salesman." I said.

Later, I walked up the steps of Luna's house and knocked on the door only to get bombarded by the twins when it opened. "Sam!" they said as they both hugged me. "Hi, Lola. Hi, Lana." I said. "We're so glad you made it! You must be tired from walking all the way to our house. Come sit down!" Lola said while she and Lana dragged me to the couch. "Uhh… Thanks." I said. At that moment, Lynn walked in the room and shouted up the stairs, "Luna, Sam's here!" "Does Bobby get this kind of treatment when he comes over?" I asked the twins. Lola scoffed and said, "Not in the slightest." "Bobby's a nice guy and all, but you're way cooler." Lana said. "Hey, love." Luna said in her British voice as she came downstairs. That accent has always driven me wild. "Hey." I said as I walked over and kissed her on the cheek. Luna blushed and asked, "Ready to party like a rock star?" "Always." I said with a smile.

Everyone went out to the backyard, where Luan had set up the party and the rest of the Loud family greeted me. Lincoln was dressed as a waiter because Lola made him, Lucy had her fortune telling stuff out and there was a stage that Lana had built. "I hope you brought your guitar, Sam." Luna said. "No. Sorry. I was too nervous about what to wear and didn't even think about it." I said. "Don't sweat it, dude. You can borrow one of mine." Luna said as she ran back inside. Suddenly, I heard my name and turned around to see Lucy. "While Luna's getting a guitar for you, I could tell your future." she said. "I already know my future. I'm going to die of a heart attack from having the life scared out of me by an eight year old." I said. "A simple 'no' would suffice." Lucy said. Luna announced her return by clearing her throat. "Your instrument, my lady." she said, kneeling on the ground and presenting the guitar to me. "Why, thank you." I said, taking it from Luna's hands. She stood up and I could see slight redness on her cheeks as we walked hand in hand to the stage. We decided to play the rock and roll version of 'Bad Romance', making a duet of it as we sang together. When it ended, the both of us threw up the goats as Luna's family clapped.

"That rocked!" I said. "Totally! We make a great team, Sam!" Luna said. "Yeah, we do. By the way, I've always thought your freckles are very cute." I said, gently placing my hand on Luna's cheek and kissing her. When I stopped, I saw twelve pairs of eyes staring at us like we were Christmas presents or something. Then I heard a thud and saw that Luna had fainted. "Oh my gosh! Did I cause her to do that?" I said. "It's alright, Sam. This sort of thing is literally normal. Once she gets used to you kissing her, she'll be fine." Lori said as Lincoln ran inside to get a cup of water. "Who's gonna splash her?" he asked when he came back. "I will! It's payback for that time her smoke machines melted Mr. Coconuts' face." Luan said, taking the water from Lincoln and throwing it on their passed out sister. Luna came to, much to my relief and I hugged her. She was dripping wet, but I didn't care. "Lunes! You're okay!" I said. "Of course I am, Samurai. It's sweet that you were worried about me though." Luna said.

After the party, Luna insisted on walking me home so I let her despite still being concerned about her little fainting incident. "You don't have to do this. Especially since you passed out at the party because of me." I said. "I want to. Besides, we're dating now and I want to show you how good a girlfriend I'm gonna be." Luna said. "That's very sweet of you. But, I already know that you're gonna be an amazing girlfriend for the simple fact that you're Luna Loud." I said. "No pressure there." Luna said. "Oh, stop it. You shouldn't doubt yourself so much. Especially since anyone who's ever met you knows that you're going to be as great as Mick Swagger one day." I said as I held Luna's hand. "Do you really think so?" she asked. "No doubt about it, Looney Tunes." I said. "Looney Tunes, huh?" Luna said. "Yeah. I figured that since we dating, we might as well try out different pet names for each other." I said. "Just don't call me anything like 'Boo Boo Bear'. Or 'Lulu'. That name still gives me goose bumps just thinking about it." Luna said, shuttering. "Deal." I said, kissing her on the cheek.


	33. Make Out Session

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another Fuller House reference. Lol.

*Luna’s POV*

A few weeks later, I was playing my axe in the hall when two hands covered my eyes then I heard a familiar high pitched voice say, “Guess who?” “An angel?” I said with a smile. Sam giggled as she uncovered my eyes and said, “No, silly. It’s me.” “There's a difference?” I asked. Sam kissed me on the cheek and said, “I think we should do homework at her house after school. My dad still doesn’t know that we’re dating.” “Good idea.” I said, nodding as Sam and I held hands while heading to class. The end of the school day came and Lori agreed on playing chaperone since no one trusted Leni behind the wheel. 

“Dude. There must be something we can do besides homework.” I said as Sam and I sat in my beanbag chair together. “What do you have in mind?” Sam asked. “I don’t know, brah. Maybe have a jam sesh or something.” I said. “How about this?” Sam asked, pulling me closer until our lips met. I was a bit surprised by the sudden gesture of affection, but accepted it anyway. We were still kissing each other when Luan came in the room. “Hey, guys. I need some help.” she said. “Kind of busy having a make out sesh, dude.” I said. “That’s okay. I'll just wait until you're done.” Luan said as she sat down on her bunk. It was clear that she wasn’t going to leave so Sam and I decided to give up any hope of continuing what we were doing. “What’s the matter, Luan?” Sam asked. “Nothing really. It’s just that I’m kind of nervous about confessing my feelings to Benny. He's really cute, sweet and he enjoys the same things I do. But I’m afraid that he doesn’t think of me in the same way as I do him.” Luan said. “That sounds familiar.” Sam said, looking at me with a sly grin. “And I figured that since you guys rock, you'd help me out. Get it?” Luan said, laughing. Sam and I groaned, but gave her advice anyway. 

Sam was getting ready to leave and said, “We should go on a date this weekend. You need a break from your siblings for a while.” “Sounds rockin’, dude. I'd love to get away from this chaos.” I said. “I thought you might. Text me when get a chance. Okay?” Sam said. “You got it, Samurai.” I said. “I love you, Lunes.” Sam said, tenderly kissing me. “I love you too, my teal streaked angel.” I said, running my fingers through Sam's gorgeous blonde hair.


	34. Beaches and Dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beach scene was inspired by this picture someone made of Luna seeing Sam in a bikini for the first time. Lol.

*Sam's POV*

The next day, I went to the beach with Simon and my mom since it was great swimming weather. Plus, I think my mom was on the verge of divorce with my dad and she was trying to distract us. “Sam, I think your girlfriend is stalking us.” Simon said. I looked and saw Luna walking across the beach with a hot dog in her hand. *Wow. Cuteness overload. That swimsuit is adorable as heck on her.* I thought. “Earth to Sam! Hello!” Simon said. “What is it, Simon? Can’t you see I’m busy?” I asked. “Yeah. Busy drooling. “ Simon said. “Go on, honey. Talk to her. I'll keep an eye on Simon.” Mom said. “Thanks, Mom.” I said as I went over to Luna. “Hey, Lunes.” I said. Luna instantly blushed and dropped the hot dog she was holding when she saw me. “What are the odds that we would end up at the beach on the same day? Wanna hang out together?” I asked. “Ba… Ba… Ba…” Luna said, still in a daze. Suddenly, Lana appeared carrying a net and said, “I heard a sheep! Oh. Hi, Sam.” she said. I waved and asked, “Is Luna okay?” Lana looked up at her sister and said, “Yeah. She’ll be fine.” then grabbed Luna’s hand to drag her off to get some water. I preened my hair as I watched them walk away. I had never seen Luna has that sort of reaction to me before. 

A few minutes later, I was searching for things by the water when Luna returned. She seemed a bit better, but I could tell she still had a nervous tick. “H-hey, Sam.” she said. “Hey. What was that about earlier?” I said as if I didn’t already know. “Ummm… N-nothing. Just dehydrated I guess.” Luna said, rubbing her neck. “If you say so, Looney Tunes.” I said. “I didn’t freak you out, did I?” Luna asked. “Not at all. Listen, sweetie. This relationship is new for the both of us. You're not alone. We’re part of a team now more than ever. I love you.” I said. “I love you too, Samurai. I’m sorry acting like a doofus.” Luna said. “It’s okay. You're my doofus.” I said, kissing Luna on the cheek. 

That weekend, I took Luna to Bangers And Mosh for our date since I knew that she loved all things British. “Rockin'!” Luna said. I giggled and said, “I figured you’d be happy about this.” “I’m more than happy any time I’m with you, love.” Luna said in that adorable British accent of hers as she pulled me close and kissed me. “Luna Loud?” the owner said. “That’s me.” Luna said. “You're up next.” the owner said. “Huh? What do you mean?” Luna asked him, confused. “My mom and the owner grew up together so I had him arrange for you to perform tonight.” I said. “Oh, man. Do I have the best girlfriend in the world or what? You're rad as heck, Sam!” Luna said, hugging me. “Thanks, Lunes. Now, go rock this place to the ground.” I said. Luna grabbed her guitar and went on stage then sang the song she for the Royal Rumble. *That’s my girlfriend up there.* I thought to myself proudly. “Stage dive!” Luna shouted when the song was over, jumping off the stage and landing on a nearby table. 

When it was time to leave, I literally had to drag Luna out the door because she was having too much fun shredding her guitar. “Goodnight, Bangers And Mosh!” she said as we left. “You were amazing in there. Next time, be careful when you're stage diving though.” I said. “Awww! Is Sam worried about little old me?” Luna said. “I just… don’t want to see you hurt. That’s all.” I said, blushing. Luna leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek then said in her British accent, “It’s alright, love. I know you're just worried because you care about me.” I smiled as I looked at Luna’s face. She still had that purple streak through the middle of her brown hair, her eyes were almost hypnotic the way they sparkled with childish excitement when it came to music and those freckles of hers were enough to send my heart racing. “Yo, Sam? I think I lost you, brah.” Luna said. “What? Oh. Uhh… S-sorry. Guess I kinda spaced out for a minute.” I said. “More like three minutes.” Luna said, chuckling. “It’s not my fault that you're so adorable.” I said, taking hold of Luna’s hand. She turned away from me, but I could tell she was ten shades of red. “I’m glad you're my girlfriend, Lunes.” I said as we started walking back to her house. “Right back at ya, Sam.” Luna said, still trying to look anywhere but at me. “I'd love to become your wife some day. At least then one member of the Sharp family could have a happy marriage.” I said. “What do you mean? Are your ‘rents divorcing?” Luna said. “I think so. That’s why my mom took Simon and I to the beach. She’s been trying anything to distract us so we won’t notice. Simon doesn’t seem affected, but I know something’s going on. My dad is hardly ever home and when he is, he and my mom completely ignore each other’s existence.” I said, starting to cry despite my effort to hold back the tears. “Dude. Come here, Samurai. It’s okay.” Luna said as she hugged me tight. “Your shirt's getting wet.” I said. “I don’t care. It’s just a shirt. My girlfriend is hurting. That’s more important.” Luna said. “Thanks, Lunes. For being the amazing person I fell in love with.” I said, returning the hug. “No thanks necessary, Sam. Besides, I’m not the only amazing one. You are too.” Luna said. There we stood in each other’s arms for the next five minutes. Luna refused to let go until I was 100% sure I felt better. I don’t how I got so lucky to have a girlfriend like her, but I’m glad that I did.


	35. French Kiss In The Moonlight

*Luna’s POV*

Sam and I had been dating for six months when I decided it would be romantic to serenade her that night so I grabbed my guitar then quietly went to her house and started singing ‘Truly Madly Deeply’ by Savage Garden. Sam opened her window and listened to the song then said, “You make me so happy, Luna Loud.” “That’s what girlfriends are for, baby.” I said. “Come here. I have something I want to give you.” Sam said. “What is it, dude?” I asked as I walked to her window. “You'll see. Close your eyes.” Sam said. I did I was told and felt Sam pulling herself closer until our lips met. I thought it was just like all of the other kisses, but girls like Sam are full of surprises. Her tongue went in my mouth as her arms wrapped around me. I thought I was going to die from my heart racing so fast. “Sam… I…” I said. “Shhh. Just let your tongue do the talking.” Sam said. I took that as a hint and we swapped saliva while holding each other close. It was the most rockin’ thing that had ever happened in my life. 

After the full on make out sesh, I walked home feeling drunk as I opened the door and stepped inside to see Lincoln reading comics on the couch. I didn’t even bother asking why. I was too love struck. “Hey, bro.” I said. “Luna? What’s up with you?” Lincoln asked. “Sam and I kissed, man. Only it wasn’t like usual this time. It was even better.” I said. “I’m happy for you.” Lincoln said. Though it was more of a question than a statement. “You don’t understand, Linc. Her tongue was in my mouth, dude. And she let me put mine in hers.” I said. “You French kissed each other? Dang.” Lincoln said. 

The next morning, I had all of my fellow teenage sibs gather in Lori and Leni's room for a secret meeting. I wasn’t sure the other dudes would understand. “She… did…. What?!” Lori said when I told them what happened. “I’m telling you, dude. We had a full on make out sesh! Right there in her bedroom window!” I said. “Woohoo! Go, Luna!” Lynn cheered. “I can’t believe it. My little sister’s been dating her girlfriend for six months and gets a French kiss. Bobby and I have been together literally forever and the most we’ve ever done is have romantic dinners together.” Lori said. “Talk about grabbing life by the lips and giving it a smooch! Although, I don’t know why Sam was giving you lip! Get it?” Luan said, laughing as the rest of us groaned. 

At school, Sam was standing by her locker waiting for me. “Hey, love.” I said in my British accent. “Hey, sweetie.” Sam said, kissing me tenderly. I guess I looked sad or something because she asked what was the matter. “Nothing. Just that after last night, our usual kisses are kind of bogus.” I said. “Yeah. I guess I see what you mean. Sorry about that. I just got caught up in the moment. I didn’t mean to spring it on you out of nowhere the way I did.” Sam said. “Nah, dude. It’s totally cool. I don’t blame you one bit for French kissing me.” I said. “So, you're not mad or anything?” Sam asked, looking at me with those pretty eyes of hers. “Not one bit, Samurai.” I said, placing my hand on Sam's cheek and kissing her. “Hey, Luna. Give her a chance to breathe, will ya? We have band practice later.” George said. “Did you tell her yet, Sam?” Ruth asked. “Tell me what?” I asked. “My dad left this morning with a suitcase full of his clothes and everything else he could pack. I think he and my mom are officially divorcing.” Sam said. “Dude. I’m so sorry. You can stay at my house for a while if you want.” I said. “No, Lunes. It’s okay. I'm a big girl.” Sam said. “You're also my girlfriend. Please, Sam. Let me do something to help.” I said while taking hold of Sam’s hands and squeezing them. Sam let go, threw her arms around me, burst into tears then said, “I love you so much, Luna.” “I love you too, Sam.” I said, hugging her tight. George, Ruth and I comforted her until the bell rang then we all walked to class.


	36. I Can Be Your Hero

*Sam’s POV*

After school, Luna went to my house with me to tell my mom that I was going to stay with the Louds for a while. I was partly happy that Luna could be around my family without worrying about getting kicked out or worse, but I was also kind of sad about the reason why. My mom was sitting on the couch when we walked in. “Hey, Sam. I’m glad you’re home. And I see you brought Luna with you.” Mom said. “Yeah. That’s because we have something to discuss. Luna wants me to stay with her family. But it’ll only be until you get the divorce settled.” I said. “Are you sure that’s what you want to do?” Mom asked. “I’m sure.” I said. “Don’t worry, Mrs. Sharp. Everyone in my family adores your daughter. We’ll take good of her.” Luna said, putting her arm around me as I smiled. “Okay. But, promise me you’ll keep in contact.” Mom said. “I promise.” I said while hugging her before leading Luna to my room.

“Wow! Sweet room, brah! I totally dig your posters too!” Luna said. I giggled and said, “Thanks, Lunes.” I dug my suitcase out of my closet and started packing while Luna sat on my bed. I made sure to have her turn her head when I got some underwear out of my dresser. “You know, Samurai. I am going to see them eventually.” Luna said. “Yes, but ‘eventually’ doesn’t mean right now. And I’d like to keep it that way, if you don’t mind.” I said as a blush spread across my cheeks. “Dude, I’m just messing with you. We’re nowhere near that point in our relationship yet. Although, you are pretty cute when you blush.” Luna said, grinning. I took one of my shirts from the closet and threw it at her before Simon came in. “Are you really leaving, Sam?” he asked. “Yes. But only until things get straightened out with Mom and Dad. I don’t want to risk anything. If Dad finds out Luna’s my girlfriend, he’s gonna flip.” I said. “So, are you going to be sleeping with her?” Simon asked. My face was really red at that point. “Get out of my room before I murder you!” I shouted. Simon left and I punched the wall in anger then felt Luna wrap her arms around me while pulling me close to her. “Hey, take it easy. You’re going to hurt yourself if you keep doing that. And I should know. One time, I made myself dizzy by hitting my head on the fireplace too much.” she said. “Why in the world would you do that?” I asked. “Uhhh… I don’t remember. The point is, you shouldn’t let Simon get to you like that. He’s your little bro.” Luna said. “He’s also a big pain. Speaking of pain, I think I punched the wall too hard. My hand’s beginning to hurt.” I said. “Give it here. Let me see.” Luna said. I did as I was told and she gently rubbed it like a doctor would do while checking for a sprain or broken bone. “There doesn’t seem to be anything wrong. I think you just bruised it a little.” Luna said before tenderly kissing my hand. I felt like my face was going to explode from all the blushing I was doing. “How does that feel, love?” Luna asked in her British accent. “Wonderful.” I said as I preened my hair.

Luna helped me carry my stuff as we walked to her house. I had my clarinet and guitar while she carried my suitcase. “You don’t have to help me, Lunes. I’d be fine with doing this myself.” I said. “No way, man. What kind of person would I be if I let my beautiful girlfriend carry her own luggage? Besides, you don’t need any pressure on your hand.” Luna said. “Thanks, sweetie. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” I said before Luna and I kissed each other. All of the remaining members of the Loud family were waiting for us when we arrived. “You’re welcome to stay as long as you need to, Sam.” Mr. Loud said. “Thank you.” I said. “I literally can’t imagine what you must be going through right now.” Lori said. “If you need anything, you can ask any of us and we’ll be happy to help in any way we can.” Mrs. Loud said. I felt a tiny hand tug on my jeans and looked down to see Lily handing me a picture that she drew of me. “Awww! Thanks, Lily. You’re so sweet. Must get that from your big sister, huh?” I said, patting Lily on the head. “There’s nine of us. Which one is she talking about?” Leni said. All of the other siblings face palmed themselves because they knew I meant Luna. “Come on, Sam. Let’s bring your stuff to my room.” Luna said. “Okay.” I said, following Luna upstairs. When dinner was ready, Luna got a plate for me and I started to really feel like part of her family. Then, I waited on the couch for Luna to take a shower and get ready for bed so I could change in the bathroom. “Hey, dude?” Luna said. “Yeah?” I said. “I couldn’t tell you this that one time you spent the night since we weren’t dating then, but you look really cute in your pajamas.” Luna said. “Thanks, Looney Tunes. That nightgown of yours is really cute too.” I said. Luna blushed as I kissed on the cheek then switched on the radio. ‘Hero’ by Enrique Iglesias started playing so she asked me to dance with her and began singing along. When the song was over, Luna held me close and kissed me on the cheek. “You’re such an amazing girl, Luna. I wish I could marry you now instead of waiting until we’re older.” I said. “I know, baby. I wish I could marry you too. But it’ll happen someday. We just have to be patient and get our music careers on track first.” Luna said. Suddenly, Luan walked in and said, “On track. Good one!” then laughed. “Go to bed, Luan!” Luna said. “I’m going. Sheesh.” Luan said, climbing into the bottom bunk. “Leave it to Luan to ruin a moment.” Luna mumbled while climbing up to the top bunk. Lynn and Lucy had dug out a mattress and some extra blankets for me to sleep on so I got under the covers and said, “I love you, Lunes.” “I love you too, Samurai.” Luna said.


	37. Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait until chapter 40 to do this, but screw it. Also, the proposal scene is a sort of parody to the one from F.R.I.E.N D.S

*Luna’s POV*

It had been exactly a year since Sam and I became a couple so I started thinking about what we could do that night. “Hey, Looney Tunes.” Sam said. “Hey, baby.” I said. “Ready for our anniversary celebration tonight?” Sam asked. “Totally! I can’t believe it’s been a year already!” I said. Sam giggled and said, “I know, right? It seems like only yesterday, we were still afraid of confessing our feelings for each other.” I chuckled and said, “Yeah. I can’t believe I thought you were out of my league. But now, I have the most rockin’ girlfriend anyone could ask for.” “Awww! Thanks, Lunes. You're the greatest!” Sam said as she wrapped her arms around me and kissed me passionately. “Three hundred and sixty five days since we started dating and your kisses still make me weak, love.” I said in my British accent. “Just don’t faint again. Okay?” Sam said teasingly as she winked and lightly punched my arm. I grinned slyly then grabbed a hold of Sam’s jacket and pulled her into a French kiss so passionate, I'm pretty sure Lori would be jealous if she saw us. 

By the time I let go, Sam looked like was going to fall over at any second. “Holy cow, Lunes. I know that we've French kissed each other before, but that was just… Wow. I think my heart actually stopped for a second.” she said. I chuckled and said, “Let’s see Lors and the Bob Sled do better than that.” “Anyway, there’s gonna be a Mick Swagger concert on TV if you come over and watch. My mom is taking Simon for visit to see an old friend in the big city so it’ll just be you and me.” Sam said. The tone in her voice lead me to believe there was a plan forming in that head of hers and it made me blush just thinking about it. Ever since Sam’s ‘rents divorced, she and I had spent a lot of time at her house, but this time seemed different. “Sounds rockin', dude!” I said with my normal enthusiasm that made Sam giggle because she thought it was cute. “Okay. See you later then, my sweet purple pixie.” Sam said as she gave me one last kiss before going to meet George and Ruth for band practice. “Gosh dang I love her.” I said to myself. 

That night, I grabbed my axe and headed to Sam’s house. When she opened the door, the only light in the room came from candles Sam had lit. “Happy anniversary, sweetie.” she said. “Happy anniversary, my beautiful sunshine girl.” I said, tenderly kissing Sam. “I figured it would be more romantic this way.” she said as I closed the door. “Well, you always have been full of surprises. That’s one of the reasons I love you so much.” I said. Sam smiled then sat on the couch, signaling me to come join her by patting the empty spot beside her. I happily filled the request as Sam turned on the TV. “I’ll get some popcorn. Just make yourself comfortable.” she said, going into the kitchen. I couldn’t help, but wonder what Sam had planned. It couldn’t possibly be what I was thinking. Not that I didn’t want us to bring our relationship to that level, but we were only sixteen and weren’t married yet. “Hey, Sam?” I said. “Yeah, Lunes?” Sam said. “Do you mind if I ask what exactly you have planned for tonight?” I asked. “It’s a surprise.” Sam said. 

Of course it is. Suddenly, my eyes caught sight of what looked like a receipt on the table so I picked it up and looked at it. 

Forever Us ring

*Oh my gosh.* I thought. “I'm back.” Sam said. I quickly crumpled up the receipt and tossed it across the room. “What the heck was that?” Sam asked. “Nothing.” I lied, sweating nervously. “If you say so.” Sam said as she sat close to me and put the popcorn next to her. 

After the concert was over, Sam got up and said she had to get something from her room so I waited anxiously for her to return. “Luna?” Sam said. I got up and looked at her then she got down on one knee and continued. “In all my life, I never thought I’d be so lucky as to fall in love with my best friend. And now here we are, at my house celebrating our one year anniversary of the day we became a couple. I thought that it mattered what I said or when I said it, but now I realize all that matters is you. You make me happier than I ever thought I could be. And if you let me, I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel the same way. Luna, will you marry me?” Sam said. “Yes.” I said through a waterfall of tears. Sam ran into my arms and we passionately kissed each other. “Dude, I have so many emotions right now.” I said as I wiped my eyes. “Me too.” Sam said, wiping hers. “You know that Lori's gonna be so jealous, right?” I asked. “Oh yeah. She’ll get over it though.” Sam said as she put the ring on my finger. “It’s beautiful.” I said. “They call it the ‘Forever Us' ring. There’s a diamond for your best friend and one for your true love so since you're both, it’s perfect.” Sam said. “You're rad as heck, love. How did you afford something like this?” I said. “Let’s just say there are many layers to Sam Sharp you haven’t discovered yet.” Sam said, winking.


	38. Chapter 38

*Sam’s POV*

Lori was at college with Bobby in Great Lakes City so she left Luna to the keys to Vanzilla since she was the oldest Loud sibling that could be trusted to drive it. Luna held the passenger side door open her me then got in the driver's seat and we headed to the Loud house to tell her family that we were engaged. “I can’t wait to tell everyone we're getting married, Lunes!” I said excitedly. “Me neither, love! After we give the good news to my sibs, I've gotta call Chunk! Dude's almost like a second father to me. You know?” Luna said. My excitement died down quickly after hearing the word, ‘father’ and I started to think about my own. “Yeah….” I said. “Are you alright, Sam? I didn’t mean to make you sad.” Luna said. “It’s okay, sweetie. It’s just that we've been together for a year and I still haven’t told my dad. Now we’re engaged. He's going to find out I've been hiding all of this from him and I’m afraid of what he’ll do when he does.” I said. “Dude. Hey, we’ll get through this together. Besides, I dare the bloke to try something. As long as you're with me, I promise to always protect you.” Luna said. “Oh, Lunes. You're the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I love you so much.” I said, trying to hold back tears. “I love you too, Samurai.” Luna said, grabbing hold of my hand. 

When Luna’s family heard that Luna and I had gotten engaged, they were all so happy that they hugged us both. Lynn Sr. and Rita were a bit concerned about us getting married so young, but they were also glad that Luna and I love each other so much that we wanted to spend the rest of our lives together. “Let’s call the Bob Sled. I wanna mess with him a little before telling him the news.” Luna said as we sat on the couch. “Okay. Sounds fun.” I said. Luna got out her phone and hit the video call button on Bobby's contact. I couldn’t help, but giggle at the idea of messing with Bobby. He was just such a perfect target. “Shhh. He’ll hear you.” Luna whispered right before Bobby picked up. “Hello?” he said. “Hey, Bobby. Sorry to bug you, but I just gotta talk to someone, man. Sam’s not my girlfriend anymore.” Luna said, pretending to be sad. “Aww! You broke up? I'm sorry to hear that. I can get my abuela to send you something from the bodega if you want.” Bobby said. “Won’t be necessary, dude. Sam's not my girlfriend anymore because now she’s my fiancé. We’re engaged, brah! I was just messing with you.” Luna said, putting her arm around me and handing me her phone so she could show Bobby the ring. “Phew! You got me good. Is that the ‘Forever Us' ring?” Bobby said. “Sure is. Only the best for my cute, sweet purple pixie.” I said, kissing Luna passionately. “Have you told Lori yet?” Bobby asked. “Nope. I wanna see her face in person when we come visit you dudes next week. So, don’t tell her.” Luna said. “Cool. Listen, I gotta go study for finals. Congratulations!” Bobby said. “Thanks, Bobby Sled.” Luna said, hanging up the phone. “Ugh. Finals. I shutter just hearing that word.” I said. “You're telling me. Remember when I told you about that time my mom and dad made Lori, Leni and I go to community college just because this new family moved in across the street? Talk about bogus. I had to speak properly!” Luna said. “Yeah, I remember. Must have been a complete nightmare. Especially the speaking normal part. I like the way you talk. It’s sexy.” I said, preening my hair. “You really think so, dude?” Luna asked. “Totally.” I said as I pulled Luna closer and passionately French kissed her.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another F.R.I.E.N.D.S reference.

*Luna’s POV*

A week later, Sam and I brought Lincoln with us to visit Lori and Bobby so he could see Ronnie Anne while we’re in Great Lakes City. Bobby had gotten an apartment on campus for him and Lori to live in during college so we went there. Lori had Bobby go get some sods and chips so while he was gone, I took the opportunity to announce mine and Sam's engagement. “You and Sam are married?” Lori asked. I nodded and she said, “Oh my gosh. I’m so jealous, but also so happy for you!” she said as she hugged me. A while later, Bobby returned with the chips and sodas and noticed that Sam was nowhere in sight. “Hey, guys. I got the chips and- Wait. Where’s Sam?” he said. “I’m engaged!!! I’m engaged!!!” Sam shouted from the balcony at the top of her lungs. “She been out there for twenty minutes. I’m surprised you didn’t hear her on the way over.” Lincoln said. “Oh. I just thought it was a kid yelling, ‘I’m gay! I'm gay!’ Should I bring her in?” Bobby said. “No, let her stay out there. It’s sweet.” Lori said. “I’m getting married!!!! I’m gonna be a bride!!!!” Sam shouted. Some dude yelled at her to shut up so she said, “No, I will not shut up! Because I’m engaged!” The dude said something else we couldn’t hear then Sam said, “Oh, big talk! Why don’t you come over here and say that to me? Huh, buddy? My fiancé will kick your ass!” I started to get worried as I thought, *Sam, love, what are you doing?* “Come on, apartment 20! Apartment 20!” Sam said. “Alright. Bobby, you get your in here. Lincoln, you bolt the door. I'll be in the closet.” I said as I ran to Lori and Bobby’s room. 

After Sam calmed down, she came in and got me out of the closet then said, “Hey, Lunes. Sorry about scaring you with all that shouting and stuff. I was just so happy that we’ll be spending the rest of our lives together.” “It’s okay. I’m happy too. Just promise you won’t get so worked up that you volunteer me to beat some random dude up anymore.” I said, caressing Sam’s cheek. “Okay. I promise.” Sam said. “I love you, my beautiful sunshine girl.” I said. “I love you too, my sweet purple pixie.” Sam said as we kissed each other passionately. When we were done visiting Lori and Bobby, we took Lincoln to see Ronnie Anne then brought Sam to her house. 

“So, are we going to have two Santiagos in the family somewhere in the future?” I asked Lincoln on the way home. “What do you mean?” he asked. “Come on, Linc. You know what I’m talking about. We all saw the way you and R.A greeted each other at Thanksgiving last year. You totally dig each other!” I said. “So what if we do? We should be focusing on planning your wedding with Sam right now.” Lincoln said. “Yeah. Good point. I know we're only sixteen, but I love Sam with all my heart. I’ve been dreaming of this moment since we met and now it’s actually happening, man!” I said. Lincoln smiled and said, “Hey, Luna?” “Yeah, bro?” I said. “I’m proud of you. And I’m glad you're my big sister.” Lincoln said. “Awww! Thanks, Linc! You're my favorite brother.” I said. “I’m your only brother.” Lincoln said. “Touché. But still.” I said.


	40. Future Plans

*Sam's POV*

I laid down on my bed and thought about how much I couldn’t believe I was going to be marrying Luna, taking her last name and someday adopting kids. It felt like I was dreaming. Suddenly, there was a knock on my door so I answered it to see Simon standing there. “Hey, Sam. Sorry to bug you. I was just wondering how the visit to Great Lakes City went.” he said. It was actually surprised how much my little brother matured once he turned thirteen. Guess our parents divorcing flipped a switch or something. “It went great. Lincoln still won't admit that he likes Ronnie Anne though.” I said. “Ahh. He’ll get there. It took you a while to admit that you had a crush on Luna.” Simon said teasingly. I lightly punched his arm and said, “You might’ve been a pain when you were younger, but I can actually stand to be around you now that we’re both teenagers.” “Thanks, sis. You know, I’ve always thought it was great that you and Luna are so in love. I just didn’t know how to express it before.” Simon said. “Well, I’m glad you do now. I love you, little brother.” I said. “I love you too, big sis.” Simon said as we hugged each other.   
That weekend, Luna and I decided to spend the day cuddling under a tree at the park while watching the clouds. “You're just so beautiful. You know that?” Luna said, playing with my hair. “Oh, stop.” I said as my face began turning red. “I mean it, dude. Just the thought of seeing that gorgeous face of yours 24/7 for the rest of my life makes me so happy. I love you with all my heart. Soon to be Mrs. Loud.” Luna said, winking. I smiled and said, “You've always been so amazing, Lunes. I’m surprised that everyone that meets you doesn’t fall head over heels in love the way I did.” Luna chuckled and asked in her British accent, “Would you really want them to though, love?” “Good point. You know, that accent of yours is so hot. You should use it more often.” I said, winking. Luna chuckled and said, “Anything for you, darling.” then we passionately kissed each other. 

“Hey, Lunes?” I said as we walked hand in hand through the park. “Yeah, Samurai?” Luna said. “I know that we aren’t even married yet, but people in a relationship have to be honest with each other so here it goes. I’ve been thinking about you and I adopting kids together. Maybe having one boy and one girl. Just to make things even.” I said. “Sam-” Luna said before I interrupted her. “I know it's a little hasty and you probably think I’m nuts, but I just-” I said before being interrupted by Luna pulling me close and French kissing me. “I'd love to adopt kids with you, brah. I think it would be rockin'! Let’s just wait until we've been married a couple years though.” “Okay, sweetie.” I said. “That’s my beautiful sunshine girl.” Luna said, caressing my cheek. “Wanna hear the names I thought of?” I asked. Luna chuckled and said, “Sure, dude.” “Alright. I was thinking about naming our son Logan after your Logan V- 80 Shredder then for our daughter, I was thinking Lyra because we both love music.” I said. “Dude.” Luna said. “What?” I asked. Luna smiled and said, “I never thought it was possible, but I think I've fallen even more in love with you than I already was.” I chuckled and kissed Luna on the cheek then said, “You know, that thing you do when you mess with people is gonna get you into hot water one of these days.” “Come on, Samurai. Just admit that you like it.” Luna said with a sly grin. “I’m not admitting anything so forget it.” I said, playing along. 

Suddenly, Luna took my jacket off and started running with it so I said, “Luna, what are you- Hey! Give my jacket back!” “Nope.” Luna said. I tackled her then retrieved my jacket and said, “Thank you!” while putting it back on. “Kill joy.” Luna said. I smiled smugly then whispered in her ear, “Come on, Lunes. Admit you like it.” I could feel her shivering as goosebumps formed on her arms. “Hey, Sam?” she said. “Yes?” I said. “You’re so bloody hot, love.” Luna said in her British accent before passionately French kissing me.


	41. A Little Love Spat

*Luna’s POV*

Sam seemed more beautiful than ever as we made preparations for our wedding over the next couple of months. I could hardly keep my hands off her when we weren’t working on our music. “What are you working on, Looney Tunes?” Sam asked. “Just trying out a few things. Hey, I’ve been thinking. You know how not long after we met you asked me to join your band, but I told you that I prefer to rock solo?” I said. “Yeah. What about it?” Sam said. “Well, I think we should have our own band together. If you still want to, I mean.” I said. “Of course. But, what about George and Ruth?” Sam said. “They’re great and everything, but I want it to be just us. Besides, I'll be more comfortable having Chunk on the road with us because I can trust him to give us privacy when we need it.” I said. “So, you don’t trust George and Ruth?” Sam asked. “That’s not what I meant, love.” I said in my British voice. “Don’t think that just because you use that accent, it’s going to make things better! I've been performing with them long before I ever met you!” Sam said. “I know that, baby.” I said. “Don’t ‘baby’ me! You can be such a control freak sometimes!” Sam said, running out my room. “Sam, wait! Don’t go!” I said as I tried to catch her. But it was too late. She had already made her way downstairs and slammed the door. “What's up with her?” Lynn asked as she came out the bathroom. “I don’t know, man. I mean, I guess I understand that she’s upset. But that doesn’t mean she should’ve acting like I killed her goldfish or something.” I said. “I didn’t know Sam had a goldfish.” Leni said from what was now her room. “It’s an expression, dude!” I said. 

I grabbed the keys to Vanzilla then drove around town looking for Sam. I found her sitting outside Flip's so I got an idea to recreate that one time she and I had flippees together. “Hey.” I said. “Hey.” Sam said. “I got you a blue one. I know it’s your favorite.” I said, handing her the cup. She took and said, “Thanks. I’m sorry for yelling at you. Everything’s just been crazy lately with the wedding planning so I unintentionally took it out on you.” I sat next to her and said, “It’s okay, dude. I know you didn’t mean it. But, we should talk and work out or stresses together. Not fight with each other.” I said. “I know. I’m sorry. You can be a bit of a control freak sometimes. But, you're also talented and loyal and caring and pretty.” Sam said. “So, you aren’t mad at me?” I asked. “No. I understand what you meant. Chunk is like a second dad to you. He's helped with your gear and brought you to shows for years.” Sam said. “Right.” I said, nodding. “I’m sure George and Ruth will understand. Besides, we’re going to be married soon. We’ll need some time alone together every now and then.” Sam said. “Totally picking up what you're laying down, man!” I said. Sam giggled and said, “Dang you're cute. I love you, my purple pixie.” “I love you too, my sunshine girl.” I said. Sam grinned and asked, “Hey, you wanna see my favorite part of drinking blue flippees?” I smiled and nodded then Sam stuck out her tongue to the flipee had dyed it blue just like the last time. “You know something I wanted to do the first time?” I asked. “No. What?” Sam said, clearly pretending she didn’t already know. I pulled her close until our lips met and passionately kissed her while wrapping my arms around her. “You're so amazing, Luna. I can’t wait to marry you.” Sam said. “I can’t wait either, love.” I said in my British accent before Sam and I kissed again.


	42. Chapter 42

*Sam’s POV*

After finishing the flipped, Luna and I went to George's house so we could tell him what we had decided. “I hope he’s gonna be okay with me leaving the band to start one with you.” I said. “I’m sure he’ll be fine, love.” Luna said, kissing my cheek before knocking on the door. George answered it and said, “Hey, girls. What brings you here?” “Sam and I wanna talk with you, dude.” Luna said. “Well, come on in and sit down.” George said, letting us inside. “Listen, George. You know that Lunes and I have been planning our wedding, right? Well, there’s something we’ve discussed and we think you should know.” I said. “What is it?” George asked. I looked beside me at Luna and she held my hand comfortingly then I said, “After I marry Luna, I’m going to start a band with her.” “What?! You're going to dump Ruth and I for Yoko over there?” George said, gesturing towards Luna. “Excuse me, brah?!” Luna said, standing up. I grabbed her arm and said, “Sweetie, sit down. I got this.” Luna reluctantly sat back down and crossed her arms then I said, “Are you really comparing you, Ruth and I to the Beatles? First of all, there were four of them. Second of all, Luna actually has talent! Unlike you!” “Dude.” Luna said. “Why can’t you just be glad I found someone who makes me happy? Luna’s in the music business for like five years! She has a roadie, she has transportation, she has about every kind of instrument in the world! You on the other hand look like Danny Zuko and call yourself a rocker!” I said to George. He just stood there silently. “Come on, Looney Tunes. Let’s go.” I said, heading toward the door as Luna followed me. 

Apparently, Ruth had been listening the whole time because she came out of the house and hugged me then said, “Don’t pay attention to him, Sam. I think it’s great you and Luna want to start a band together. Just don’t forget about me.” “Never.” I said, hugging her back. “Sam, wait! I’m sorry. Luna’s the greatest and I don’t blame you for wanting to be on the road with her. I’m just sad that you aren’t going to rock out with Ruth and I anymore.” George said, coming outside. “I’m sad too. But, my life changed when I met Luna. She’s a rock and roll goddess.” I said, caressing Luna’s cheek. “I guess there’s a bright side to this. I wouldn’t want to be in the same hotel as you two when you're getting freaky with each other.” George said. “George!” Ruth said, hitting him. “Looks like it’s settled then.” Luna said. “Yeah. I’m going to be starting a band with the girl I love. Dropping records on a weekly basis and playing shows in exotic places.” I said. Luna and I smiled at each other and kissed then Ruth asked, “Do you know what your band will be called yet?” I thought for a minute as I looked at Luna. From the moment we met, I knew there was something extraordinary about her. That pixie cut hair, those freckles, that smile, those song references, the way she plays her guitar, that British accent. All of the things that made me fall head over heels in love. “Blue Paperclips.” I said while caressing Luna’s cheek. 

We told George and Ruth goodbye then climbed into Vanzilla. I had barely put my seat belt on before Luna passionately kissed me. “What was that for, Lunes?” I asked over the sound of my heart pounding. “Nothing, baby. Just a reminder that I love you.” Luna said in that laid back nature of hers. “Some reminder. Wow.” I said, trying to keep from passing out. “You alright, love?” Luna asked. “What? Yeah. I- I’m fine. Just… Wow.” I said. “It’s been a while since I've kissed you like that, huh?” Luna asked. “Yeah.” I said, preening my hair. “You really made me feel special with all that stuff you said before.” Luna said. “Because that’s what you are, Looney Tunes. If the producers at America's Next Hit Maker had let you be yourself instead of trying to change you, I have no doubt that you would’ve got that record deal. It’s not often people our age can make it big with their talent, but you can. When I first heard you play your guitar, I thought you were really good. And really hot.” I said. “You did?” Luna asked. “Mmhmm. But you know what really made me fall for you?” I said. “No. What?” Luna said. “Your voice. It’s so different from everyone else’s. I like that.” I said in a flirty tone. Luna started to blush and said, “Dude. I never knew you felt that way.” “There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me.” I said. “I know that you’re sort of hot when you're mad. Not when you’re mad at me, but still.” Luna said. “You really think so?” I asked. “Yeah, dude. When you were shouting at George before, I was a bit turned on.” Luna said. I blushed and said, “Gosh, Lunes. I don’t know what to say.” Luna chuckled and said, “Come here, you beautiful girl.” then passionately French kissed me.


	43. Reception

*Luna’s POV*

Since my family had to use pretty much all the money we had for Lori’s tuition fees, we decided to have the reception and ceremony in the backyard. While the others got things set up, I decided to work on some tunes until I saw Sam sitting at the dining room table looking upset. “What’s the matter, love?” I asked her. “Nothing.” she said. “Baby, come on. Talk to me.” I said, sitting on the table in front of her and caressing her cheek. “It’s just that your whole family has always been supportive of our relationship and now they’re in the backyard setting up for our wedding reception and ceremony. My dad is off somewhere with no idea that his only daughter is getting married to her female best friend.” Sam said. I leaned closer and kissed her tenderly then hopped off the table and said, “I'll be right back.” Pops had made some cookies for everyone so I grabbed a couple then went back to the dining room and gave one to Sam. “Thanks.” she said. “No problem, dude.” I said, hopping back onto the table. “Do you remember the last time we sat in here and ate cookies together?” Sam asked. “Yeah. After we ate them all, we had a jam sesh and you kept strumming your guitar and looking up at me.” I said. “Well, you never took your eyes off me so you have no room to talk.” Sam said teasingly. I blushed sheepishly and said, “Guess you have a point.” Sam giggled and I said, “Listen, dude. I know that your dad not accepting you really makes you sad and I don’t blame you. It’s bogus. He should be happy you found someone who loves you. If I could, I'd go find him myself and blast him with my axe until it knocked some sense into him. But I can’t. What I can do whatever it takes to make you feel better. Because I love you, Sam. And it hurts me to see you this way.” I said as I held Sam’s hand. “Oh, Lunes. You've got such a big heart. That’s one of the things that made me fall for you. I have no doubt that you're gonna be the best wife in the world because you were an amazing girlfriend and now you're an even more amazing fiancé. I love you so much.” Sam said. “I love you too, Samurai. More than anything in the universe.” I said.

We kissed each other passionately before going out to the backyard. It was almost like the party we had when Sam and I first became a couple. “Hey, you two lovebirds. Looks like you're done playing table tennis with your tongues. Get it?” Luan said, laughing. “Shut up, Luan.” I said. “When are Bobby and Lori getting here?” Sam asked. “Later. They’re busy with college stuff.” I said. Lana was walking by so Sam told her that when Lori and Bobby arrived to guard the gift table in case Lori tries to open the presents. “Wow, Sam. I’m impressed! You really know how to take charge.” I said. “Well, she is the who wears the pants in your relationship. Get it?” Luan said. Sam and I groaned then helped everyone set up. “Hey, Lunes?” Sam said. “Yeah, love?” I said. “Do you have any place you wanna go for our honeymoon?” Sam asked. “Gee, I don’t know. Hasn’t really crossed my mind.” I said. “There must be somewhere you wanna go. I know that your family doesn’t have money to go on trips much. Especially not since Lori’s going to college now.” Sam said. “Well, yeah. It totally sucks not being able to afford stuff like that. But, I can’t ask you to pay for our honeymoon.” I said. “And you aren’t. It’s time I told you about how I afforded your engagement ring. My grandmother lives in Detroit and when I was born, she set up a savings account for me. The day before our anniversary, I called her to tell her that I was going to propose to you. She was so happy that she sent me enough money to cover everything.” Sam said. “So, you have a rich grandma and you didn’t tell me?” I asked. “I was waiting until the right time. Hope you aren’t mad.” Sam said. “Nah, dude. I understand. We’ll discuss our honeymoon later. Right now, I wanna dance with my soon to be wife.” I said. 

I had made a disc of every song that fit me and Sam so I grabbed it then put it in the stereo then pressed play. One of the songs was ‘I've Had The Time Of My Life’ so we started singing along to it while doing the ‘Dirty Dancing’ routine. When it was done, we bowed to my family clapping then Sam said, “No one puts Sam in a corner! Whoo!” I chuckled and said, “I love you, Baby.” “I love you too, Johnny. My father might not approve of our love, but I’m determined to stick it to the man!” Sam said, going along with my Dirty Dancing reference. “Dude. The accuracy of this scares me a little.” I said before the next song began playing and we continued singing and dancing. Lori and Bobby showed up in Bobby's truck and as instructed, the twins got on their hall monitor gear then stood guard of the gift table. “Hey, Lors. You missed Sam and I doing the ‘Dirty Dancing’ routine!” I said. “Awww! You literally have to do it again at the ceremony!” Lori said. “Okay. But, I’m gonna have to ask Sam not to get too much in character.” I said. “The accuracy scared you, huh?” Bobby said as he returned from putting his and Lori’s gift on the table. “Yeah. A little. Guess I can’t really blame her though. She gets excited about stuff like that the way I do about music.” I said. “I'm just literally glad you and Sam love each other. How did she afford your ring anyway?” Lori said. “Long story short, her grandma’s loaded.” I said. Just then, I heard a familiar British accent and saw Chunk coming down the steps on the back porch. “Chunky! How’s it been, dude?” I said, hugging the man who was like a second father to me. “Rocking as always, love. Where’s Sam?” Chunk said. “All the dancing we did made her tired so she went to take a nap on my bunk for a while. I helped her up the stairs and gave her a kiss before coming back out here.” I said. “One lucky girl to be marrying you she is.” Chunk said before patting my head and joining the party.


	44. Wedding and Honeymoon

*Sam's POV*

Two days later, the big moment had finally arrived. I was about to marry the girl I love. Since Lori was the oldest, she ordained online to act as a minister for the wedding. Lily and Lisa were flower girls, Lincoln was the ring bearer, etc. I couldn’t believe this was really happening. When Luna and I had both arrived at the alter, Lori said, “Friends, family, we’re gathered here today to join my little sister, Luna and the girl lucky enough to have won her heart, Sam in holy matrimony. May we have the rings please?” she said. Lincoln passed a ring to Luna first. She cleared her before saying, “Before I start, I’d like to thank everyone for coming to see this. I honestly never imagined I’d be standing here in front of all of you, getting married to the most rocking chick I’ve met in my life. Ever I met Sam, I’ve felt like I’m climbing the stairway to heaven around her. When a love letter came to the house ago year ago, my sibs all sent signals to their crushes hoping for a response. Meanwhile, I was sitting on the bus waiting to give Sam my favorite pick. But when I saw her, I totally bailed. Telling myself, ‘Dream on, Lunes. You’re the owner of a lonely heart.’ Because I thought she was out of my league. After it was revealed the letter was meant for Pops, I decided to slip a letter in her locker and watch her reaction from around the corner of the hall. When she smiled, I knew there was a chance that she liked me. But I was still a nervous wreck until I finally got the courage to tell her I wrote the letter. A year later, here I am. Getting married to my best friend. I love you, Sam. You’re nice, you’re pretty, your hair is like a blanket of sunshine and we both know how to play some sick chords on our guitars. And the best part about this whole thing is that I know whatever life throws at us, we can get through it together.” I smiled and then cleared my throat and said, “When I got that letter you gave me, I didn’t know what to think because I never had a secret admirer before. But I was hoping it was from you so I started asking questions about it when we were in private to see your reaction. Your face when I asked if you knew anything about it gave me a pretty good hint that there was something you weren’t telling me, but I kept it cool until you were ready to fess up. Then that day you came to school singing ‘Wanna Be With You’, I knew it was time we settled things. That moment we had our first kiss, I felt like I was on cloud nine. And I still do.” “So do I.” Luna said, taking hold of my hand. “Let’s move on, shall we? Luna Marie, do you take Samantha as your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor ‘til death due you part?” Lori asked. “Totally! I mean, I do.” Luna said. I giggled and Lori asked, “Samantha, do you take Luna Marie as your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor ‘til death due you part?” “Definitely. I mean, I do.” I said, winking at Luna and causing her to blush. “Then by the power vested in me by the state of Michigan, I now pronounce you married. You may kiss each other now.” Lori said. Luna and I wrapped their arms around one another and kissed as everyone else cheered while Lynn Sr. burst into tears and Rita comforted him. 

Soon, it was time to throw the bouquet so all of the girls covered into a group behind the couple. “So, are we supposed to throw this thing together or what?” Luna asked. “I guess so. Let’s do on three. Ready?” I said, grabbing ahold of the bouquet with Luna. She nodded and we counted at the same time before throwing the bouquet up into the air. “I got it, I got it, I got it!” Lynn said. “No way! That bouquet is literally mine!” Lori said. Suddenly, my dad appeared. “Could I talk to my daughter for a moment, please?” he asked. I reluctantly went over to him as Luna stayed in earshot in case she had to step in. “I'm very disappointed in you, Samantha. My own daughter has been in a relationship for the past year and I had no idea.” Dad said. I prepared myself for him to scream at me like he had before, but I got the opposite instead. Dad hugged me and said, “My little girl has grown up so fast. When I heard you and Luna talk about how you became a couple, I could see that you both cherish each other more than life itself. I’m sorry for yelling at you before.” then gestured at Luna for her to come closer. “What’s up, dude?” Luna asked. “Thank you for “Thank you for making Sam a part of your life. She deserves a person who loves her. If any member of the Sharp family gets to have a happy marriage, I’m glad it’s gonna be Sam. At least now I know she’s never going to be pregnant.” Dad said. 

When the ceremony ended, everyone lined up into groups outside and threw rainbow colored confetti at Luna and I as we ran to Vanzilla. “I hardly believe it, love. We’re a married couple now.” Luna said in her British voice. I giggled and said, “I know. It’s been a long road, but we’re finally here. It’s like a dream come true for the both of us.” “You know how you asked me about where I wanted to go for our honeymoon while setting up for the reception?” Luna asked. “Yeah. What about it?” I said. “It’s not exactly romantic, but Aunt Ruth is loaning us her cabin for the weekend so we can have some privacy for our honeymoon. I know your grandma’s loaded and she sent you enough money for everything, but I’d feel bad if I didn’t do something to contribute.” Luna said. “It’s okay, Lunes. Really. But, if you really want to spend our honeymoon at your great aunt's cabin then so be it. No matter where I am, I'll be happy. As long as I'm with you.” I said, kissing Luna passionately. 

When we arrived at Luna’s great aunt’s cabin, Luna was sitting in the bedroom and trying to come up with lyrics when I walked in. “Hey, Lunes?” I said. “Yeah, love?” Luna said. “I’ve been thinking. We’re on our honeymoon and there’s no one around for miles. Do you think you could show me if you have freckles on other parts of your body besides your cheeks?” I said as in a flirty tone as I played with Luna's hair. “I’d love to, baby. You know I would. But we’ve never done it before. Plus, this is my Aunt Ruth’s cabin. Wouldn’t it be awkward if she found out?” Luna said. “Sweetie, I’m sure your great aunt knows what newlyweds generally do on their honeymoon. But, if you don’t feel comfortable doing it yet then that’s okay. After all, you did have to come up with the courage to give me that letter a year ago since you had a major crush on me so I totally get it. We can do it when you’re ready.” I said, kissing Luna on the cheek. “Thanks, Sam. You’re rockin’.” Luna said. “You too, Lunes.” I said. That night, I was in the living room playing Solitaire with a deck of cards she found when Luna came in. “Hey, love. Listen. I’ve been thinking about lot about what you said and I think I might be ready to give it a try. As long as we don’t go too rough for right now.” she said. I smiled and nodded then said, “Of course. I’m not an animal, you know.” “Oh, we’ll see about that.” Luna said with a grin.

The next morning brought nice weather so Luna and I decided to take a dip in the lake next to the cabin. The last time Luna wore her swimsuit around me was at Aloha Beach when we were dating so I blushed when I saw her. “You alright, love?” Luna asked. “What? Yeah. Just that the last time you wore your swimsuit around me was when we were dating so I forgot how cute you look in it.” I said. Luna chuckled and pulled me closer then kissed me before saying, “It’s okay, baby. After last night, I’m not surprised you’re still in a daze.” “You were amazing, that’s for sure. The future definitely looks bright for us.” I said, kissing Luna on her cheek. “Hey, Sam?” Luna said. “Yeah?” I said. “Have I ever told you that there’s no one in this universe I’d rather be with than you?” Luna asked. “No. But, thanks anyway.” I said as I blushed ten shades of red. “I love you, my beautiful sunshine girl.” Luna said. “I love you too, my sweet purple pixie.” I said as we passionately French kissed each other.


	45. Eighteen Years Later

*Luna’s POV*

Eighteen years later, Sam and I were now thirty four and had two kids. Logan, who was sixteen and takes after me. And Lyra, who was fourteen and somehow got Lucy’s supernatural bug. Sam and I adopted them after moving to a town in Illinois called Fisher. I didn’t want to move so far away from Royal Woods, but we had no choice if we wanted the little dude and dudette to be safe. There aren’t many states with protection against LGBT discrimination and Illinois is the closest one to Michigan that does. Sam and I changed our styles a bit over the years too. I still had my signature paperclip earrings but, I got rid of the purple streak in my hair and traded in my original threads. My new look was a blue jacket, plain purple shirt and black pants. Sam however, kept her streak and now wore a blue shirt, a jacket that matched her streak and denim jeans. 

I was singing ‘Forever’ by Jesse and the Rippers to Sam when we heard a knock and saw Lyra standing in the doorway. “Lyra, you don’t have to knock every time you walk into a room.” Sam said. Lyra scoffed and said, “Around you two? Yes I do.” At that moment, we heard Logan shouting, “Stage dive!” filled by crashing sounds. “I'll go check on him.” Sam said, leaving the room. “Can we talk for a second, Mama?” Lyra asked. “Sure, Lyra Heartstrings. What’s up?” I said. “I’ve been wondering how you made the decision to leave your hometown after you married Mom. It must’ve been hard for both of you.” Lyra said. “It was, dude. But, we waited a couple years to do it. Plus, we wanted you and Logan to be safe.” I said. “What about Uncle Lincoln’s friend, Clyde? His dads raised him in Royal Woods.” Lyra said. “True, but it’s more complicated than that. There was this kid in Michigan who got denied health care just for having two moms. It’s bogus. We didn’t want that to happen to you dudes. That’s why we came here to raise our family.” I said. “I understand. Thanks, Mama.” Lyra said, hugging me. “Anytime, brah.” I said, hugging her back. “Luna, guess what? We’re going to Royal Woods! I got us a gig at Bangers and Mosh!” Sam said excitedly as she ran back into the room. “Rockin'! You're the raddest, Sam! I love you.” I said, passionately kissing Sam before she had a chance to respond. Sam kissed me back and Lyra said, “Literally just proving my point, guys.” 

Chunk arrived with the tour bus and the kids helped him load the music gear. We got the tour bus when Logan was five so we could have room for everyone and look professional. It even has the band name painted on the sides in big letters. “I love going on the tour bus!” Logan said as everyone got on it. “Going back to Royal Woods is gonna be rockin'!” I said, throwing up the goats. “Right as rain, love. Been a while since we’ve went there it has.” Chunk said. “I can’t wait to see all of Mama's siblings again. Especially Aunt Lucy.” Lyra said as Chunk started the bus. “Why you enjoy hanging out with a creepy woman like that, I'll never know.” Logan said. “Logan Loud, your Aunt Lucy is not creepy. She's… eccentric.” Sam said. “Not exactly the word I'd use.” I mumbled. Everyone cheered when we finally got to Royal Woods. It was like being teenagers again for Sam and I. Chunk pulled up to Bangers and Mosh then I proudly announced to the kids that it was the place Sam had brought me for our first date. “You remembering stuff like that makes me so happy, Looney Tunes.” Sam said. “What kind of person would I be if I forgot details of the most rockin' relationship I've ever been in?” I asked. “The only relationship you've ever been in, I hope.” Sam said jokingly. I chuckled and said, “I'm glad I married you, Samurai.” “I’m glad I married you too, Lunes.” Sam said, kissing me tenderly. Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked behind me to see Lyra handing Sam and I a bottle of water. “Uh, Lyra? Shouldn’t we each get a bottle?” Sam said. “Does it matter? You guys are constantly swapping saliva anyway.” Lyra said. “She has a point, Mom.” Logan said. “The next one of you to make a smart aleck comment is grounded.” I said, taking a sip of water then giving the bottle to Sam as we went inside. 

After the show, we went back stage to find all of my sibs waiting for us. Mom and Pops had died when the kids were little so it was up to Lori to be the head of the family since she's oldest. Lyra hugged Lucy while Logan fist bumped Lincoln and Lori said, “Mom and Dad would literally be proud of you, Luna. You’re not only a huge rock star, but you're traveling the world with the person you've loved since high school.” “Yeah. My life is a dream. A crazy rock and roll dream.” I said. Sam giggled at me referencing one of my own songs and Lily, who was now twenty said, “You and Sam are so cool! I tell people all the time that my big sister’s famous.” Luan cleared her throat and Lily said, “One of them is famous.” “Thank you.” Luan said proudly as Lily rolled her eyes.   
It was nice to see the whole family together again. I almost couldn’t believe how far we’ve all come. Especially me. At the beginning, I was a fifteen year old girl with a crush on her best friend and a dream of becoming the world’s greatest rocker. Now I’m a thirty four year old woman married to the same girl with two kids and playing shows with her. It’s the best thing ever.


End file.
